Star-Crossed
by Emeryuu
Summary: Story of a boys who had choice. And made it. Because serpents are smart and cunning, they can find way from the worst situations. In war and love everything is allowed - here at Hogwarts at the end of XX century both are present.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: FRIENDS**

 _ **Where do I begin?  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
The simple truth about the love he brings to me  
Where do I start?**_

( _Where Do I Begin_ by Shirley Bassey)

They become friends during their first year at Hogwarts. They weren't talking much in the beginning. They bumped into each other in train and exchanged greetings.

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Boy was skinny with blond hair and cornflower blue eyes hidden behind bangs. His skin was pale and he stood straight with polite smile on his face.

"Blaise Zabini," responded other boy.

He was taller than Draco by few inches, but equally skinny. His hair was black, long enough hid his ears and curve on back of his neck. Dark skin in nice colour of chestnut was accompanied by golden eyes watching Malfoy without interest.

Nothing more. Draco went away with Crabbe and Goyle following him, Blaise took his trunk and went in the opposite direction.

Next time they met was after Sorting Ceremony, both of them joined Slytherin. Young Malfoy was proud, all members of his family were members of this house. Zabini took seat close to him, but didn't try to start a conversation. He looked like being sorted into Slytherin was exactly what he expected.

Later that night prefects took first years to Slytherin's common room to give them some important talk. Kids gathered, curious what they older housemates had to say. Gemma Farley stood in front of them waiting for everyone to focus on her. Rest of the Slytherins stayed somewhere in the background.

"We'd like to welcome you here in Hogwarts and in Slytherin especially," she smiled. "Here we value ambition, resourcefulness and being cunning. Salazar Slytherin, the founder of our house, wanted his student to become great. And great we will be. Remember, every single one of you in this room, is cut to be someone great in the future. Never doubt that. We stand together against whole world, we are brothers and sisters. We are loyal to our kin, there are no betrayals between fellow Slytherins. We are the only ones we can count on, so don't hesitate to ask older students for help. You'll see it soon, but it's my responsibility to warn you." Gemma paused and took deep breath.

"Other houses don't look at us with sympathy. To them we are suspicious, evil masterminds, always plotting something bad. Don't listen to them, just be yourselves. They are biased or should I say blind? The refuse to see us as anything more. But you know what?"

She looked around with bright eyes and little smirk.

"Who cares about them? We are Serpents, the most intelligent creatures. In the end it would be us ruling wizards' world, not them. We are strong, proud and we dream big, we have each other's backs. That's all we need in life."

Draco didn't understand. How other students could treat Slytherin badly? It was the best house in Hogawrts. Merlin was in Slytherin and many other great wizards were Slytherins. But after few days he saw what Gemma was talking about. Other students looked at them weary, like they always were on guard around them. It's not like Malfoy wanted to find friends among them, he knew very well that right people were in his house, but still all those looks and poorly hidden malevolence were making him angry. Who they were to treat him like that? Blond remembered prefect's words and soon he stopped caring. He was a Serpent, he was Malfoy, this was nothing to him.

He started life as Slytherin student. He found people he could call friends, or rather companions, because friendship isn't something formed easily, not for Slytherins. He spent time with Crabbe and Goyle. He studied with Pansy and Millicent. Sometimes he hung out with Theodore. There was also Daphne and Tracey. He get to know older students And there was also Blaise. Zabini couldn't be considered his friend. He was more like acquaintance. They barely talked apart from short greetings and few sentences about lesson or homework sometimes. Italian boy preferred being mostly alone, from what Draco observed.

Blaise never cared about other people. Treatment from students and teachers, who also didn't like Slytherins wasn't something he paid attention to. He had far more important things to do. Studying for example. Knowledge was weapon, Ravenclaws knew it the best, but no wise person would let pass a chance to become stronger. Besides, people around him weren't very interesting. He was talking with all Slytherin students in his year, befriended few older, but none was close to him. None of them made Blaise want to know them better.

Time went on and end of their first year was approaching fast. During that time Draco became informal leader of Slytherin first years and Blaise established a reputation of a cold loner.

All Slytherins were happily waiting, it was yet another year they managed to win House Cup. They showed everyone who was the best, who gave the most to their studies and everyday actions. It would be their seventh win in a row, so graduating students were ecstatic. They felt amazing, winning Cup for their house each single year.

In the last days something strange happened. Professor Quirrell disappeared and rumours said that famous Harry Potter had something to do with him. Draco felt the urge to hit something at the mention of the Boy Who Lived. He hated him with his whole heart. Potter was loved by everyone for nothing, but that wasn't important. Important was that he rejected Draco and his offer of friendship. His rivalry with Potter brought him some troubles during school year, but it only determined Malfoy to hate him more.

But no one knew details about what and why happened between Potter and teacher. Slytherins weren't paying attention to that, they were busy preparing a party in their common room to celebrate their win. They hang their emblems in Great Hall, beautiful green and silver above house's tables.

They sat proudly at their table, waiting for Dumbledore to congratulate them and hand them House Cup. But neither happened. Instead of Serpents cheering, new points were given to Gryffindor. No one knew why exactly, no one knew what Potter and his dear friends did in that forbidden corridor. There were some crazy stories about Philosopher's Stone and Quirrell trying to take it. But to Slytherins it didn't explain why should they be rewarded. Didn't they break almost half of points in school's regulations?

In less than ten minutes tables were turned. One wave of wand was all it took to change green and silver to red and gold. Lions were screaming with happiness, they managed to defeat their archenemy. One wave of wand was all it took to cancel all efforts made by Serpents this whole year.

"One adventure is worth more than a year of hard work. Good to know what holds value in this school," commented Zabini. "Next year we should maybe break all rules and claim we did it for good and noble cause. We'll win for sure."

Draco looked at him slightly surprised.

"I haven't pictured you as sarcastic type."

"Well, even a brick of ice like me can feel angry. I had part in collecting those points you know," answered Italian.

"Tell me about it. It's stupid Potter's fault. If he wasn't so disgustingly good and didn't try to play hero…" Draco gritted his teeth.

Blaise turned around to look at blond.

"You are wrong." Draco was confused hearing this so black boy continued. "Potter did what he thought was right. He's Gryffindor, we have to forgive him his constant need to save world. The one to blame is headmaster."

Malfoy nodded with understanding, but Blaise didn't stop there.

"He rewarded them for their bravery, which wasn't actually needed here. They would lose more points for all rules they broke than they earned now, but he still ignored this and didn't dock them any. If they've been punished for their actions they'd never win. Headmaster decided to look only at part of the picture and give reward to his favourite boy."

"Even headmaster is rooting for those bravado idiots. Why do we even try?" Draco stabbed food on his plate with fork.

"Because we are better. And we'll never stop showing it."

Golden eyes met blue ones and both boys smiled mischievously. And that's how their friendship started.

Summer holiday passed in a blink of an eye. Blaise and Draco spent it exchanging owls for the first half and being together in Malfoy Manor for the second. Zabini was invited to visit his new friend and his mother gave her permission easily. Narcissa was beyond happy to have her little boy's friend at her home.

"She's preparing for her wedding. Husband Number Four wants the party to be Near East style. It looks like a lot of work to do," black boy explained when asked why Mrs. Zabini didn't have any problems to let her only child go spend weeks in company of a boy she had never seen before.

"Near East style, huh? What you know, maybe they'll find you suitable clothes and you'll end as that guy with magical lamp and jinn… What was his name again?"

"Aladdin. And shut up or I make you go with me. As Scheherazade."

"You wouldn't dare," challenged Draco smirking at his friend.

"Try me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Malfoy took it as a sign to start pillow fight. Which he lost, but according to him, Blaise was cheating.

"Dad was strange lately," said Draco as his group of Slytherin second years found seats in Hogwarts Express.

"What do you mean? He looked pretty normal to me," asked Blaise not really looking at his friend, busy with candies from Pansy.

"I don't know. Since we were out shopping at the Diagon Alley he became… restless? I'm not sure how to describe it." Blond boy sighted. "and before I left for school he told me to 'keep my head low this year.' What does it even means?"

"Maybe he's just being worried? After the scandal with Quirrell last year. My father didn't hear about anything big going on in Ministry, so it doesn't have to be anything bad," offered Theodore.

Nott was their another friend. All Serpents in their grade stayed together. In the beginning Theo was outsider like Zabini, but soon he warmed up to them and started spending more and more time with fellow Slytherins. Now, that Blaise joined them after summer with Draco, their whole group was complete.

"Don't think too much about things you can't do anything about, Dragon." Pansy and Millicent snickered at the nickname Blaise picked up sometime during summer. "It won't change anything. On the other side, you could pay attention to this wonderful candies Parkinson brought from vacation in Belgium. Or we are going to eat them all without you."

Malfoy's eyes sparkled at the mention of sweets, thought about his father fast gone.

Zabini rolled his eyes at Draco. Blond boy just burst into the common room and threw himself on sofa laughing so hard he was crying. Just a minute more and he'd make himself fall on the floor. He was wearing his quidditch robes, his broomstick forgotten on the carpet.

"Would you please calm down? I'm trying to read here. McGonagall gave us this stupid essay due tomorrow and I'd like to finish it before dinner."

"Ahahahah! I can't! Every-every time I try I remember his face and I can't stop laughing! Hahaha!" Malfoy wiped tears spilling in corner of his eye. "it's a shame you didn't see it, Blay. Face Granger made when he just spitted this slug! It was priceless!"

Black Slytherin sighted. With his friend in such state he could give up on doing any homework. So he can as well ask what happened to ask him so happy.

"Wait, start from the beginning. What happened? I thought you were going for a practice with quidditch team."

"Yeah, we went there. But on our way to stadium we met Lions' team. And I talked with Potter. Then that mudblood Granger appeared. Talking bullshit about how I bought myself a place in the team. Because father gave the team new broomsticks. So I called her what she is, a lowly mudblood."

"Oh? And what our little hero reacted? Did he jumped in front of her to defend her from you?" Blaise couldn't help but snicker at the thought. "Or did he challenge you to a duel to avenge the insult?"

"None of that. It's surprising, but he didn't react. More like he didn't know what was going on. The rest managed to save the day. Lions looked like they were about to get a heart attack. Potter was just gaping between them and my like a idiot he is. But Weasley was the best! He actually tried cast a spell on me but something was wrong with his wand." Draco had to stop because he had another crazy laugh attack. "Curse hit him. It was like a bolt right into his chest! And, the best part now, when Gryffindors gathered around him to check on him, instead of talk to them he vomited a slug. Hahahaha! Just replying this scene in my mind makes me laugh."

Zabini tried to imagine whole situation, but he couldn't. Ron Weasley vomiting slugs right and left was definitely amusing sight to watch. The thought that Potter and his friend can't stand out more after their grand entrance at the opening ceremony, to which they arrived in flying car. Looks like they were wrong, they are able to make even bigger show of themselves.

"I wish I tagged with you like you offered. It would be hundred times better than writing this," Blaise poked books in front of him. "Too bad Weasley didn't hit Potter. It would be even more brilliant."

"I know, right? But even that was enough to make my day brighter."

"You are such an evil creature, Dragon. Sometimes I wonder if you have heart," joked Zabini. "To enjoy someone's misery, you are perfect villain material," he snickered.

"Why, thank you. I try my best," answered Malfoy.

Both of them dissolved into laugher.

Angry screams were coming from Slytherin second years' dormitory. Outside the door stood Theodore looking at it with mix of worry and exasperation on his face. There were sounds of something breaking, crashing and falling. Blaise approached Nott with serious expression.

"How long?" he asked the brunet.

"Not long. He's been going at it for few minutes. I understand he's mad, but the scale of his reaction is baffling."

"His father was watching. And you know how Draco hates to lose control over his emotions. He's beating himself over the fact that he focused on Potter, not on the Snitch," explained Zabini. "But well, he's not a five years old to throw a tantrum like this."

Without warning, Blaise opened the door and examined room. Bedding was scattered on the floor and there were feathers in the air flying idly. Notebooks and ripped sheets of paper were covering green carpet. Draco's broomstick, now broken in half, lied next to door. Blonde must've throw it into a wall in a moment of anger. Young Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, panting hard, with crazy look in his eyes.

"Are you done, Dragon? Or should I give you more time for self-pity? Looks like your clothes are left untouched. Maybe you can rip them apart too. To match books." Zabini folded his hands on his chest and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Blaise," said Draco though his teeth, "get out. I'm not in a mood to play around."

"Funny, I thought that's what you are doing, playing around." Italian's eyes were cold like ice. "Stop destroying our dormitory, it's not only yours. If you want to smash something, got hit your head into a wall. Less damage for us, more lesson about controlling emotions for you."

"Blaise, really. Go away," Draco asked suddenly tired. "I'll repair everything. Don't worry about your precious books."

"I don't care about books, Dragon" sighted Zabini. "I'm here because you act like an idiot and someone has to slap you, so you can pull yourself together."

Black boy pushed Malfoy to sit on messed bed and took his wand. After some waving and murmuring spells, room was back to state before Draco unloaded his anger on it. Blaise sat next to his friend and waited.

Theodore appeared at door and watched them awkwardly, not sure if he should enter or leave. Zabini sent him a look saying 'You can leave him to me'. Nott nodded with understanding and left.

"Really, I thought you were better than this. To throw a temper tantrum over lost quidditch game? How much of a spoiled brat are you?" Blaise addressed blond boy. "Looks like first impression about you I had was true. Rich, sheltered kid who can't face reality if it isn't like he wants it to be."

"I lost to Potter, Blaise! In front of my father. And whole school. It's humiliating."

"Yes, you did," answered Zabini. "But it's not only your loss. The whole team lost. And it was just first match this year. There will be more, there's a chance we'll meet Gryffindor in final."

"Father was disappointed with me. I saw his face when he was leaving." Draco leaned back and lied across his bed, next to Blaise. "I wanted to show him I'm a good Seeker. I wanted to make him proud."

Blaise wasn't sure what to say. From what he learned, Lucius Malfoy wasn't kind of man who would blame Draco and punish him for the loss. He loved his son and supported him in his own distant way. But he was rather strict with his son when it came to his achievements. And knowing how much Draco wanted to pleasure his father, this matter was more important than the fact it was Potter who Slytherin's Seeker lost to.

"I admit, he might've been... sad you lost. But, it will pass I think. When you win next match, he'll forget about game with Gryffindor. Make him proud next time." Blaise punched Draco's arm lightly in reassuring manner.

For a moment they both remained silent.

"Thanks, Blay. I'm calm now."

"Good, so now you can follow me to library. We have homework to do and I've let you off before, because you had game coming. Now it's over and you can focus on studying."

"I just had huge emotional breakdown and you want me go to study? Are you insane? Or sadistic? Forget, you are both obviously."

Despite his complaints, Malfoy followed his friend to library, where Theo, Pansy and Millicent were already waiting for him. Seeing as they were relieved to see him back to normal, he couldn't help feeling grateful for having them around.

In times like this Draco had to remind himself why he put up with Crabbe and Goyle. It wasn't that they were bad. They weren't actually the sharpest pencils in the box, but weren't also monkeys, like some of the other houses' students tried to make them look.

The thing with those two was that the seen Draco as their leader. The listened to him and followed him without a word of protest. He could tell them to go and bring him some plant from Forbidden Forest and they would do it immediately. And it could make being around them a bit tiring.

They were just nice, compliant and a bit too naïve boys from Slytherin. But now they were too much for Malfoy to handle. Not only he found them in dungeons standing on front of the entrance to the common room not being able to remember the password, but they also kept asking strange questions.

They followed him toward fireplace, but kept looking around the room like they've seen it for the first time.

"What's wrong with you guys today?" he asked. "You are strange. Did those Ravenclaw bastards told you something again?"

"N-no! They didn't say anything. They were nice actually when we run into them in the Great Hall!" answered Goyle looking around nervously.

"Huh?" Draco was confused. Last time he checked Ravenclaws loved to make fun of them, because they were pretty bad at studying. Even worse than Weasley and Potter, much to Malfoy disappointment. "You sure you didn't drink anything weird? I know Pansy tried brewing some new potion. Did she make you her guinea pigs?"

"Um, no. No, she didn't. We are fine," answered Crabbe. "But, Draco, I… We wanted to ask you something."

"Go on. What is it?" blond boy sat on the armchair in close to fireplace. "I hope it's not about Millicent's cat. I swear, if you stole it again-"

"No! We didn't do anything to her cat!" shouted Crabbe. He looked close to panic. "We wanted to ask about what has been going on lately. In school. Chamber and Heir. Do you, um, know? Who might be the Heir?"

"We talked about that already, Crabbe." Draco shook his head with resignation. "We discussed all possibilities of who the Heir might be and what he wants to do. Don't you remember?" her arched one brow at them.

"U-um. It's not like we d-don't remember. But the whole situation is creepy. And confusing." Said Goyle with scared face. "I mean, everyone believe it's Potter."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Goyle. Potter? That hero wannabe? He's good for rescuing maidens in need, but attacking cats? And those two.. What were their names…? Ah, Creevey and Finch-Fletchley. Please, he's not cut for job like that." Malfory snorted. "The Heir is obviously connected to Chamber of Secrets. And this is connected to Slazar Slytherin. How human embodiment of Gryffindor traits could be the Heir? No, Potter isn't him for sure."

"But the rest of school believes so. Why don't we clear that? If it's so sure…" trailed Goyle.

"And why should we do that?" Draco looked at him questioningly. "What would we get from spreading the news? We'll tell all students that the Heir is someone related to our founder and it's probably someone from our house. What would happen?"

"U-um, they'd be suspicious of Slytherins?" asked Crabbe.

"That's right. So, we won't get any benefit from telling everyone Potter is innocent. The best we can do now is to let others blame him for everything. Can't say it's not entertaining," Malfoy smirked.

"Dragon, I was waiting for you." Blaise appeared behind Crabbe and Goyle without any sound announcing his arrival. "Oh, hi, guys. What are you talking about?" he took seat on the armchair next to the one occupied by Draco.

"They asked about the Chamber and Heir," explained blond. "I was just saying why should we let everyone believe it's Potter."

"Again? We already had this conversation after first victim. Poor Mrs. Norris." Zabini didn't sound sympathetic despite his words.

"Y-yeah. We know, but still… We wanted to know more. Maybe you have some new thoughts about this situation? Like, who might be the Heir?" Goyle took a step towards Draco and Blaise.

"I could bet it may be you, Draco," added Crabbe.

Malfoy started laughing while Blaise's eyes narrowed. He looked directly at Crabbe and said:

"Who are you?"

Draco stopped laughing and froze. He looked at his friend and then at two boys in front of him. They paled and tried to back away.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm Crabbe. And this is Goyle," Vincent gestured to himself and his companion.

"No, you are not. You act like you have amnesia or something. Who. Are. You?" asked Zabini in cold voice.

"Eh? I- um, that was… Um, uh…" Suddenly, Gregory grabbed Goyle's arm and started running toward the exit.

Draco and Zabini followed them, taking out their wands at the same time. The four reached stairs leading up from dungeon when Draco noticed Crabbe and Goyle were changing. Their hair grew and changed color. Also their body frames were different. Malfoy recognized them.

"Potter! Weasley! Come back here!"

Running Gryffindors just sped up not looking behind. They dashed through corridors towards their common room. There weren't any students around, as it was Christmas and mostly everyone were at homes, but Slytherins didn't want to try casting a spell while running. Potter and Weasley were fast, their reached Gryffindor's Tower and managed to get inside. Draco and Blaise almost crashed straight into the painting of Fat Lady.

"Let us in! We need to catch Potter and Weasley!" screamed Malfoy.

"There's no need to be so loud, young man," chastised him woman in portrait. "Give me a password and you can come in."

"We don't have your stupid password! But I need to get them. NOW," replied Draco. "They just sneaked into our common room and they have to answer us why they did it. So hurry up and open the passage," he ordered.

"I can't let you pass without password. And why would my Gryffindors do such a thing? I recognize those robes. You are Slytherin, aren't you? Are you picking on Gryffindor students?"

"What? I'm telling you they were the ones trying to do something in dungeon!"

"If you can't let us pass, would you ask Potter and Weasley inside to come and talk to us?" asked Zabini. "We'd really like to explain what happened."

"I'm not a messenger. If you don't have password, you should leave. The curfew is near and wandering after hours is against rules."

"Wha-? Oh no, I'm not going anywhere until-"

"Come on, Dragon. We need to find Crabbe and Goyle yet," Blaise pushed his friend away from the painting. "Who knows where they may be now."

Reluctantly, Malfoy allowed dark-skinned boy to drag him away, but not without muttering 'my father will hear about this' in portrait's direction.

"We shouldn't mention this to professor Snape," said Zabini when they reached dungeons passageway. "We don't know what they were after, it would only cause a commotion."

"They were after me," snarled Draco. "Like whole school were after Slytherins before they started suspecting Potter. They thought I am the Heir. That's why they were asking about Chamber. I'd love to tell Snape, he'd make their lives hell, but I agree with you, he doesn't need to know."

"We'll observe them for now and see what they are going to do with information they got, not like they learned anything important. Then we'll take suitable action," decided Blaise.

"And if Potter is going to talk? He can very well announce that Heir is probably from Slytherin."

"You are forgetting the position Potter is currently in." Zabini sent Draco evil smile. "Now, when whole school is against him no one will believe him. And no Slytherin student will confirm his words."

Draco watched his friend for a while before similar smile appeared on his face.

"Did I told you that you are a genius, Blay?"

"No, but I'm aware of my intelligence."

And then they went looking for the pair who became victim to Potter and Weasley's scheme.

It turns out that Potter didn't do anything about what he learned from Draco. Or at least he didn't say anyone because there wasn't any rumours about Slytherin's involvement with Chamber of Secrets. And that was good thing after Heir kidnapped one of the Gryffindor students. Snakes didn't want to be linked with a murder for sure.

Malfoy and Zabini were relieved to see that the incident with Gryffindors sneaking around their House passed without consequences. Harry Potter and his loyal friend were in right place at the right time and bravely rescued poor girl and saved whole school. Rubeus Hagrid was coming back to Hogwarts and all petrified victims were healed. Much to Draco irritation, Boy Who Lived once again became a hero.

And once again he and Weasley were rewarded with points which earned Gryffindor a House Cup. This time they were in the lead before Headmaster gave them additional points, but four hundred points more make the difference between Lions and rest of the school somehow humiliating for them. Only good news was that Dumbledore cancelled all exams.

Their group was sitting in train going back to London. Slytherins were chatting about many things. Millicent and Pansy were discussing some new dresses in magazine they were reading together. Theo tried to sleep while Daphne was interrupting him with questions about the book he lent her. Crabbe and Goyle ate sweets they just bought.

Draco and Blaise ignored their friends in favour to chess game they were playing.

"Knight to E7," said Draco looking thoughtfully at the board. "About this summer, Blay."

Zabini gave command to one of his pawns and looked up at blond.

"What about it?"

"I'm going to come to your house next week. And stay there for whole summer," answered Malfoy and told another pawn to move.

"How nice of you to ask me before you decided that."

"Are you saying I can't come? I want to meet your mother. And you said she's getting married, I'd love to attend wedding, you know." If Blaise didn't know Draco better, he would swear he saw blond boy pouting.

"Yes, she is. So I may be too busy to entertain you," he answered.

"That's why I want to be there. It's her fifth marriage, Blay, and you hated all past four. You promised to spend summer with me, so you are stuck with me coming."

"… I'd think about it. I need to talk with mother."

"That means you are going to agree," Theo interrupted them. "Every time you promise Draco to think about his ask, you give in eventually."

Zabini glared at Nott, but he only shrugged. Malfoy on the other hand, beamed.

"Splendid! You can expect me at your house in a week. But I'll send you an owl, so don't worry."

Then Draco started talking about things there were going to do between wedding preparations. Blaise listened to him with attention, but part of his mind drifted away with relieved thoughts about escape from his mother and her newest husband. He knew his friend tired to act like it wasn't a big deal. He also knew that this demand was for Blaise's sake – to let him run from his his family issues.

It's nice feeling, thought Zabini, to know that there's someone who cares about you. Even if he tries to cover it with his own selfishness, he added and tried to get Draco back to their chess match.

Third year meant three things: Dementors around school, Care of Magical Creatures classes with Hagrid and trips to Hogsmeade.

Guards from Azkaban were to look for a fugitive Sirius Black and protect Hogwarts from him at the same time. Malfoy and Zabini would never admit it aloud, but both of them were scared just from seeing them at the train. Looking at them was like losing all happiness and everything what made them smile. Just emptiness and black hole in their minds. Without thinking they reached for each other, holding their hands until creature disappeared. Neither withdrew his hand for the rest of the ride.

When Draco heard that Potter fainted when Dementor came near him, he felt relieved and immediately forgot about his own fear in favour of making fun of Boy Who Lived.

Since Draco found out who had had to be their Care of Magical Creatures teacher, he wouldn't stop complaining. Blaise was forces do listen to his tirades about schools teaching quality dropping and what a mistake it was to come to Hogwarts.

"You are aware that if you hadn't come here, you wouldn't meet me, aren't you?" he finally asked in hope to shut his friend up.

Blonde looked at him with face that indicated that he hadn't thought about that particular fact.

"Merlin's beard! You are right! I'd have easy, comfortable life somewhere in Scandinavia learning Dark Magic in Durmstrang! Preparing to take over the world and make Weasleys my slaves! Without you to nag at me for being an arse or something else. I could have freedom. Instead I have you as my shadow and voice of reason. Oh, why father listened to mother's pleas to send me here?!"

"Yes, I'm glad to be your friend too, Dragon. Or should I call you drama queen? You are my ray of sunshine on cloudy days. No, don't need to thank me for putting up with you, it's pleasure," snorted black Slytherin.

"I'm happy we understand each other in this matter." Draco had huge grin on his face.

"By the way, you still can take over the world. God knows you'd need me for that nonetheless."

And then he looked down on his essay and ignored spluttering form blonde sitting across from him.

Lesson with Hagrid was strange, Blaise had to admit. He could describe his teacher as eccentric at best and insane at worst. Releasing potentially dangerous creatures to let students touch them was careless and a bit frightening. Zabini watched as Draco approached hippogriff slowly and bowed deeply. When beast answered with similar bow, blonde straightened and picked up his approach. He stopped right next to Buckbeak and reached his hand to pet its feathers.

Dark-skinned Slytherin saw Malfoy smiling and saying something, but he didn't hear what. Then everything happened so quickly, Blaise couldn't react in time. Hippogriff screeched raised on his back legs and fell straight on Draco who tried to scramble away, but wasn't fast enough. Zabini saw his friend collapse on his back and clutch his arm to his chest.

"It's killed me! It's killed me! I'm dying!" Blond was screaming and crying in pain.

Blaise, who seconds ago felt like his heart stopped, now felt relieved. If Draco was able to make a scene like that, then he wasn't hurt very badly. Nonetheless, he and Pansy rushed to boy's side and helped him to his feet.

"Don't scare me like that. Dragon." He let blond boy lean on him. "What would I do if you die here?"

"Probably die from longing, Blay," Draco answered quietly and then continued loudly, because nervous Hagrid was coming their way. "This beast attacked me! I could have died! What will my father say when he hears about this? I will not leave this like that, what teacher lets students be in danger during their lessons?"

Not paying attention to now pale Hagrid was, Malfoy left with help from Zabini and Parkinson.

"That was surprising," said Blaise as he and Draco sat in the Great Hall.

"What was?" asked confused blond. He started throwing giant amount of food on his plate.

"You saying Potter to avenge his parents. Isn't Sirius Black your uncle? Shouldn't you stand on his side?" questioned dark-skinned boy.

"Blay, Blay, Blay, you don't understand." Malfoy shook his head. "Uncle Sirius, as aunt Andromeda as well, had been disowned because he had chosen Gryffindor, or so family thought at that time. What he did to Potters proves otherwise, but still he was hardly mentioned at family gatherings. And, blood doesn't meant anything in times like this," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Zabini raised left brow questioningly.

"It doesn't matter if I was betrayed by family member or close friend. Anyone who hurts my parents or someone else, who is important to me can't hope for mercy. I'd destroy them. I'd make them wish they died, but I wouldn't give them such luxury."

Blaise observed with fascination as Draco's eyes, usually blue as clear sky on summer day, change into cold shade bringing rather ice to one's mind.

"Well, if it's like that, then good we are Slytherins and our loyalty isn't swayed so easily as Gryffindors'. Serpents doesn't betray their kin," he said after short pause.

When they started to eat, Draco promised himself to never let Blaise get hurt – he was the most important person to blond after his parents, and Blaise decided to never betray Draco, no matter what his stupid aristocratic friend would get himself into.

All students that were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, used this opportunity. So did Draco and Blaise.

They didn't intend to go those places alone, but they ended hanging around alone. Pansy, Milly and Daphne insisted on visiting Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and all boys unanimously decided to never put a foot inside that, according to Nott, pink hell. So they left to spend time in only girls company.

Theo almost moved in to Tomes & Scrolls, in which he found books almost as interesting as ones in Hogwarts' library – and that was saying something. He'd go with the rest of Slytherins to Hogsmeade, but the moment of their arrival at village he'd say good bye and disappear in bookshop.

Vince and Greg weren't excited to explore village. They hid in Honeydukes and made his goal to taste all sweets available in the shop. Given the amount of goods and how much of each they ate, they would finish by the end of their sixth year.

This way, Draco and Blaise were left alone. Something in the looks girls were giving them and how they insisted the two of them would enjoy Hogsmeade together were suspicious, but Malfoy summarised it with shrug and exasperated:

"Girls... Who knows what's on their minds..."

On some occasions, when they met them, Draco and Blaise made fun of Granger and always accompanying her Weasley. Potter is not with them, but they still act like they own Hogwarts. Someone has to remind them it's not true.

And while for Zabini it's nothing personal he doesn't like it. He _knows_ he and Draco are better. It's not about blood, not entirely, because he can't deny it's not important – magic had belong to pure bloods in the first place after all. Muggle born wizards came later. It's more about how they behave, how they think they are heroes of school or rather wizards world. Just because they are friends with Boy Who Lived.

Draco didn't understand what Potter seen in those two. Yes, Granger was intelligent despite being mudblood – she always bested Malfoy in studies, what earned him eternal second place in _everything._ But Weasley? Not smart, not funny, not even particularly strong. Remembering that Potter rejected him for Ron bloody Weasley made him see red in anger.

And the fact that they were bitter about last year and accusation of being responsible for attacks on students didn't help. For whole school being a Snake equalled being evil and plotting against magic community. But those three took suspicions on a new level. They didn't show it, not much, but the looks and expressions were enough.

Potter isn't probably aware, but Zabini heard him during Sorting Hat Ceremony. Herd him muttering under his breath:

"Please, not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slythe-"

He couldn't listen longer at that time. He had averted his gaze and looked toward table where Malfoy had been already sitting, his then future House. When old hat had screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" he couldn't help but smile nastily.

Of course, he thought, really, is anyone surprised by this?

So they called them names and joked about Granger's ancestry or its lack actually, about Weasley's poverty and about Potter's idiocy. Because despite being a hero two times in two years he still managed to make fool of himself. And maybe it was childish, Blaise had to admit, maybe it was a bit unwarranted, but it was so fun. And maybe Draco become even more drama queen thanks to his skirmishes with Potter and his friends, but still, they won't let this hate and prejudice slide. Because if someone started this war, it was Boy Who Lived and his ignorant opinions. It wasn't their fault they were more ruthless than he was.

Hippogriff was one of victims and boys felt a little guilty about that – they didn't expect Draco's father to have intervene in Ministry, but one magical animal wasn't big deal after all. And maybe it would teach a lesson to Hagrid and Headmaster to actually take teaching seriously.

But for the sake of their good moods and sanity they tried to ignore Granger and Weasley, who for unknown reasons visited Hogsmeade without Golden Boy. Malfoy and Zabini focused on having fun other ways than destroying pitiful Gryffindors. Slytherins ignored the pair until they came in direct contact with them.

They spent chosen weekends eating sweets at Honeydukes, because the two of them had huge sweet-tooth or visiting Zonko's Joke shop, or looking up quidditch equipment at Spintwitches, or drinking Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks Inn.

Sometimes, they went to Dominic Maestro's to satisfy Draco's need for good music. But Blaise wanted to avoid this shop after their first time there, when he had to stop Draco from buying a piano. Forget transporting, it wouldn't fit in their dormitory until Malfoy decided to throw out Crabbe and Goyle.

"That filthy mudblood! I'm going to kill her!" Mafoy was pressing a hand to his face as Blaise led him toward dungeons. "My face! How dare she?! How?! It should be against the law to slap such beautiful face, shouldn't? If I end with a bruise or scar, I'm going to pay her back."

"Oh, shut up, drama queen. It was just a slap," sighted Zabini. "Are you telling me you are going to fuss about little slap from weak mudblood? Where's your aristocratic pride, Dragon?"

"I am not fussing, Blaise Zabini. And if you are implying otherwise, you may end in Hospital Wing in a minute." Blond boy glared at his friend.

"I'm so scared. White scales." Slytherins stopped in front of the wall waiting for entrance to common room to appear. "Come on, I'll take a look at your face."

They reached third years' dormitory and Draco plopped on the bed with a pout on his face. Balise stood in front of him, grabbed blonde's chin and gently lifted it so he could see his face.

"It doesn't look bad. After how much you've been crying I thought she broke your nose somehow or scratched you with her nails. But it's just slightly red. There won't be even a bruise."

"But it hurts. Oh, I know, you could be my nurse, Blay! Running errands for me and making sure I'm comfortable recovering," beamed Draco with mischievous look in his eyes.

"You dolt," snorted Zabini and pushed Malfoy back. Then he climbed onto the bed and lied next to him. "Keep dreaming. And for ideas like that I'm not going to use spell to relieve pain."

"Don't need you, Blay. I can manage," replied blond boy.

"You suck at healing spells, Dragon. Don't deceive yourself." Blaise patted Draco on the head in comforting manner.

"I do not!"

"You do."

"Do not!"

"Definitely do."

"Do. Not!"

"Hey, kids, sorry to interrupt this amazingly interesting conversation, but you are going to be late for dinner if you don't hurry up."

Draco and Balise looked up from their place on blonde's bed and saw Theodore standing in the doorway.

"Theo, friend, tell Blay that I'm not bad at healing charms!"

Nott took a moment to look at Malfoy with serious expression before he answered.

"Draco, you are a man of many talents." Smug grin started showing on Draco's face, but Theodore continued. "And healing charms aren't one of those talents. Leave healing for more competent wizards."

"You, Theodore Nott, are a traitor," accused blond Slytherin. "And you," he addressed Blaise, "I hate you." After those words he left room holding his head high. Zabini's scream followed his exit:

"Love you too, Dragon!"

Zabini spent summer with Malfoy family. His mother got married when he was still at school this time, but she left for a honeymoon, so Blaise needed someone to look after him during her absence. Not that he wouldn't go with Draco even if his mother would be at home. Being at home meant attending wedding or funeral and he was tired of this routine.

The thing was, this summer there was Quiddditch World Cup held in Britain, so it would be a sin not to go. And of course Lucius Malfoy was able to get tickets for best seats.

"Blaise, good to see you again," Draco's father greeted him when they met at Malfoy Manor before going to the tournament. "You've grew again since I last saw you, haven't you?"

"Merlin's beard, not this again," muttered Draco from his place on the sofa. He hated being reminded about their height difference.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy," smiled Zabini. "Looks like I'm just starting, much to my mother despair."

Blaise changed a lot since he met Draco in matter f appearance. He was still taller than blond and his hair was shorter now – he had it cut in recruit style after girls convicted him to let them take him to hairdresser in Hogsmeade last winter. According to them it emphasized his sharp cheekbones and eyes. Theo noted that he looked a bit more intimidating – Blaise really liked that part.

"You actually are handsome!" commented Draco his voice betraying the fact that he couldn't believe his own words.

Draco remained mostly the same. He too, grew a bit taller, but not as tall as Blaise. His blond hair still fall on his eyes, but now he combed them in artistic mess, as he called it. This look must be working on girls, because Astoria, Daphne's younger sister told them that many of her friends nicknamed young Malfoy a 'Slytherin's Prince'. Draco was smug for a whole month after he heard this news.

"And that's a good thing. You are only fourteen after all. But now, boys, we need to hurry up. We are to watch matches with Minister. As much as I hate that old fool, he has best seats, so we mustn't be late. I don't want him to throw a tantrum."

Final of Quidditch World Cup was a good match, sharing Top Box with Minister of Magic and Weasleys was entertaining, but what was the most interesting happened later, during celebration after Ireland's victory.

There was a riot, some muggles were attacked and chaos ensured. He and Draco, separated from Mr. Malfoy, run into a Golden Trio. For once, they were nice and gave them an advice, telling them to hide their dear mudblood friend from attackers, but of course it was met with anger from Potter. It's not like they cared about Granger, but it was just sad how they just didn't care what might've happen to her in the riot.

After that was Dark Mark in the sky and more chaos around. People were scared, Blaise understood why – it was a signature of the most dangerous wizard in history, the one who was feared even years after his death. And now it appears in the middle of Quidditch World Cup. Even an idiot could say something was not right.

Draco doesn't say anything about the Mark, but he can't help look at it with fascination. He heard about You-Know-Who from his parents, he knew his views on muggles and mudbloods, he admired it. After all, his father was loyal to Dark Lord and Draco believed Lucius and his decisions. His father never lied to him. Magic belonged to pure bloods and if someone there wanted to make sure no dirty mudblood would lay their hands on wizards' power, they had Draco's full support.

Two Slytherins knew that something important was going to happen, but neither had even slightest idea what. Blaise wasn't afraid – You-Know-Who was dead and no follower was powerful enough to continue his plans. And he, as pure blood was safe – no matter what fights occurred, it didn't affect him.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of this incident. Dark Lord was dead, but his father looked hopeful or even excited when they were leaving tournament's location. Maybe his father and other former Death eaters were going to start a war against mudbloods and blood traitors? Maybe they would let me join, he hoped.

Pansy, followed by Millicent, Daphne and Tracey, found Draco and Blaise in the Common Room. They were sitting on the carpet in front of fireplace, surrounded by hundreds of colourful buttons flickering a text 'Potter stinks'.

"What are you two doing?" asked Parkinson.

"Preparing stuff for our cheerleading squad," answered blond not looking away from button he was enchanting.

"Cheering buttons should have nice, supporting calls, not insulting," noticed Milly with grin.

"Merlin's beard! Dragon, I knew were wrong somewhere!"

"You are right, Blay! Hurry, let's fix it. Take this button, try to make it say 'Potter will be the winner' or something." Draco threw one of buttons to Blaise.

Dark-skinned boy caught it easily and started waving his wand around it, muttering some spells. Girls observed whole scene with amusement.

"It's not working, Dragon. Insults are getting worse! What are we doing now?" Zabini's voice was getting desperate.

"High fiving, Blay. Because we did a wonderful job to plunge Potter," said Malfoy with satisfied smile. "And to answer your question seriously, my ladies, we are making buttons for our little cheater, Harry Boy Who Threw His Name Into The Goblet But Claims He Hasn't And No One Can Prove Otherwise Potter. I can't remember when I had so much fun."

"You two are devils, you know?" Daphne shook her head at their antics.

"Oh, stop with such kind words. Dragon might blush if he hears more," beamed Zabini.

Lately Draco noticed that something between him and Blaise changed. He couldn't point what exactly, but he was able to feel it. They were close before, but now it was on a whole new level, like they were able to communicate without words. Malfoy didn't need to ask his friend anything – he already did the thing.

And they touched more. It wasn't like Tracey and Vincent, who started dating recently. The couple showed affection no matter place and time. Even Snape, who usually didn't mind what his students did and how behaved gave them a lecture about public display of affection. No, Draco and Blaise wasn't like that. But they still touched often and a lot – like in Common Room in the evenings when they actually leaned into each other during sitting on the sofa, despite the fact there was a space to seat separately. Or hand on Draco's elbow when they crossed a crowded corridor. It wasn't anything big, but blond became more conscious of those. And he had to admit that he liked it. And because he liked it, he started to touch Zabini even more.

Sadly, touching Blaise was dangerous for Draco. Very soon he started imagining his friend touching him back and not in just friendly manner. Thinking about Zabini's hands sliding down Malfoy's back caused him taking cold showers in the middle of night few times. If he only could make Blaise join him in those showers, things would be much easier.

Blaise, on the other hand, felt like he was punched in the gut. Hard. Because how otherwise describe sudden observation about his best friend being very handsome boy? It wasn't shocking – after all young Malfoy received attention from girls, and sometimes boys, since their first year. Stunning was that the thought hit Zabini that one time when he was watching Draco during his quidditch practice.

Even with quiudditch season cancelled because of the Tournament, Slytherin team didn't stop their training. Everything to win Cup next year.

Blond was flying on his broomstick close to ground, looking for Snitch. His face focused on the task, body leaning forward, low above broomstick. And while Slytherin Seeker wasn't paying attention to his friend on stands, Blaise kept watching him with one thought in his mind:

'Draco looks great in his quidditch robes. I've never noticed how well muscled back he has.'

And after that it got worse. He started seeing everything. How nice Draco's bangs fell on his eyes. How his eyes changed colour in morning light – they were more azure than their usual cornflower blue, and how they became cobalt blue in the candle light of their dormitory. How adorable his smile was when he ate sweets. It was driving him crazy, because now he couldn't simply go to bed without noticing how innocent Malfoy looked sleeping.

Those thoughts weren't suitable for friends, Zabini knew. One didn't get aroused to image of their best friend tired and sweating after quidditch practice. The question was what he was going to do about this. Probably work on making Draco return his feelings.

Turning Draco into ferret wasn't funny. It was rather careless and unworthy of a teacher if anyone would asked Slytherins. Blond boy felt humiliated and wanted to hide in his dormitory for days. Blaise spent almost three hours rubbing his back and calming young Malfoy, but he still was fidgety outside Slytherin's territory.

Jokes from other House's students didn't help. It came to a point where Draco was jumping every time a shadow of a person appeared next to him, because people teased him it was Moody coming. And Holy Trio used professor's name to chase Draco away every time he spoke to Potter.

So Blaise decided to put plan in motion. In its realisation he included Theo, Vince and Greg and all Slytherin girls from their grade with addiction of Astoria. He didn't leave Draco's side, rest make sure to punish anyone who tries to make a joke. And that started a rumour about what Serpents did to anyone who attacked one of them. It didn't work entirely, because comments continued, but away from Draco's earshot. They wanted to prank professor who caused whole situation, but Moody was too paranoid to fall for their traps.

Because Slytherins protect each other. And they don't let slide such harassment. Favouritism wasn't anything new at Hogwarts, after all Snape always favoured his Serpents, but he never physically harmed any students. Mad-Eye went too far with his actions in their opinion. And of course he treated Draco like that because of bloody Potter. It was like everything Boy Who Lived did ended bad for Malfoy or Slytherin. And he still was considered a victim.

House's equality at Hogwarts was even bigger joke than turning Draco into ferret was meant to be.

But Malfoy wasn't one to forget such humiliation. He got his revenge by working with Rita Skeeter, a journalist who was set on writing a juicy article about Potter and his secrets. She didn't care if things she wrote were true or not. So Draco and whole Slytherin decided to pay Potter back a little.

As Yule Ball neared, everyone became frantic about finding partners. Draco and Blaise decided to ask Pansy and Millicent to go with them. They considered going without partners, just the two of them, but going in a big group was fun too. And they didn't want girls to end with not good enough boys from, Merlin's beard, Huffelpuff! They deserved better. Vince and Tracey went together, but that was obvious, and Greg asked a girl from third grade, Slytherin of course. Daphne and Astoria was dead set on bringing Theo with them. He plunged himself when he announced not going to ball at all. Greengrass sisters didn't want to hear about that. So they ended in a weird triangle much to jealousy of almost half of male students from their grade crushing on Daphne.

"Look, we know you'd love to make this ball a date for you two, but it's a one in lifetime event, so we want to make memories," said Pansy. "We'll have so much fun together."

"We know, Parkinson, stop blabbering. I actually asked you to go with me," Draco waved his hand at her. "and I expect you'll have a dress matching my robes. If you will not, I'm not going to show with you."

"So you are not denying that if we didn't go in a group it would be a date for you and Blaise?" teased Milly.

"But of course," Zabini joined fun. "Me and Dragon would look stunning as couple. Two princes of Slytherin together. Can you imagine more deadly combination?"

"I agree with Blay. We look wonderful together," young Malfoy wrapped his arm on Zabini's shoulders and grinned at rest of their friends.

"Stop your pitiful attempts at flirting, Draco," sighted Theodore. "Yes, you two were sent to us by God to shine on us with your perfection. Sadly, same sex couples may not be accepted."

"Only because we would outshine everyone with our beauty," Blaise hugged Draco from the side and leaned his head on blonde's chest inhaling his smell. He didn't notice Draco's arm tightening around him.

Draco smelled like cinnamon – strong, spicy, sweet – and burning pine from fireplace in common room – like forest. To Blaise it was the most endearing smell in the world right then.

The conversation shifted toward other topics, like what the next Tournament's task will be but two boys remained clinging to each other like it was natural. They tried not to think about how much longer they would be able to keep their friendship unchanged.

Spending their break at the Quad in the middle of winter wasn't their brightest idea, but only thi place, far from dungeon and Snape's eye gave them a chance to talk about what happened earlier that day.

"Merlin's beard! Did you see his face?" Tears run down Draco's face as he was laughing. "I've never even hoped to witness such a thing!"

"His face? Are you serious, Dragon? The face Hestia Carrow made whe he forced her to dance with him – that was a view worth seeing!" replied Blaise.

"I-I Know! But still. He looked so disgusted by idea of dancing alone! Like it's something unthinkable. By the way, I wonder if he ask someone to go with him."

Zabini snorted, what earned him even more of questioning looks from passing students. It took a moment before he was calm enough to responce. Draco was laughing so hard, he bent forward. His hand touched Blaise's by accident. He stopped immediately, yanking his hand back.

"Zabini! Your hand is so bloody cold. Don't you have gloves?" he nearly shrieked.

Black boy just rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"It's not a big deal, Dragon. You are the one who catch clods easily."

"One time, Blaise. It was one time and I just wasn't prepared for rain! But don't change the subject. Here, take my gloves," Malfoy started taking them off.

"No, Dragon, I'm cool."

"That's the point, gnome head," Draco replied annoyed. "Now, hush, this great me decided to give you a helping hand, so accept it gratefully."

"Oh, what a wonderful act of generosity! This day shall be remembered by future generations of my family. I'll make sure my grandchildren will hear stories about amazing Draco Malfoy who lent me his gloves." Blaise looked up to the sky dramatically.

He reached for gloves from Draco, but took only one.

"Thanks, I can't take them from you, Dragon. You'll be cold instead, so we can share," he ansered unspoken question from blonde.

"But now we both have one hand that will get cold? There's no point in sharing," said Malfoy.

"Indeed, that may be a problem," Zabini answered thoughtfully. "Then, we should hold hands. So we can keep each other warm."

Stunned silence lasted not even a minute.

"Well, that's a reasonable idea." Draco reached with his bare hand to grab Blaise's.

They spent rest of the afternoon in silence, just watching darkening sky together.

Hogwarts looked differently on the evening of Yule Ball. Whole castle was decorated for Christmas as always, but the Great Hall was changed specially for this occasion. Walls were covered with silver rime. Under the vault were hanged tens of mistletoe and ivy garlands. Four House tables disappeared and in their place hundred of little ones lightened with lanterns were placed. Each one could accommodate twelve people.

Draco, wearing black velvet robe with high collar, leaded the group of Slytherins. Pansy was by his side and she looked lovely in light pink dress with a lot of frills. Curtain of her dark hair was falling on her shoulders.

Behind them followed Blaise and Milly chatting animatedly about dancing. His robe was also black, but with silver embroidery on it. Millicent decided on black dress in ancient greek style to expose her curves nicely and silver jewellery – a necklace and bracelet given to her by her parents as Christmas gift.

Vincent kept complimenting Tracey and her dress, which was also the object of envy from Daphne. Greengrass wanted to outshine Fleur Delacour with her outfit, but was surprisingly defeated by friend form her own house. Davies indeed was stunning in violet dress looking like it was made from mist and droplets of rain.

Gregory's partner was shy girl, but she relaxed thanks to Astoria. They were in the same grade, so they knew each other well. Goyle acted like a true gentleman toward her – he offered his arm when they were climbing stairs. He and Vincent were wearing Slytherin green robes.

Theo sulked between Greengrass sisters and they decided to ignore it. As he said himself, his black robe was a sign of his protest toward being forced to come. Both, Daphne and Astoria, behaved like everything was perfect. Both wearing beautiful dresses matching Nott's robe, were smiling right and left at other students.

Whole group went silent at the sight of Victor Krum and Hermione Granger standing next to entrance to the Great Hall. Even Malfoy couldn't find something nasty to say to her. In unspoken agreement no one mentioned it even when they took their seats at one of the tables. Instead they focused on making fun of Potter who looked like scared little animal on dance floor and Weasley, whose robe probably remembered XIX century. Both boys were too hilarious for them to let it go without commenting.

A the time passed whole group relaxed. Even Theo, who ended dancing with Daphne and Astoria in turns or even with both of them at the same time. Draco and Blaise danced with every girl in their group. They also ate good food and talked with other Slytherins, mostly Malfoy's teammates from quidditch team.

It was past midnight when whole group parted ways; Greengrass sisters finally accepted dance invitations from boys outside their group. That gave freedom to Theo and let him sit at their table and just observe people around. Draco shivered at the thought of how much blackmail material Nott will gather this night. Vince disappeared somewhere with Tracey, probably took her back to dungeon. Girl wasn't very fond of parties and got tired easily.

Greg was getting to know his partner's friends. From what Draco and Blaise seen, he got along with them pretty good. And Pansy teamed up with Milly in mission to harass Slytherin quidditch team. They joined their table and wouldn't leave unless all players would dance with them. Those two girls were like storm – impossible to avoid or fight.

Draco and Blaise took this chance to run away. Crowd in the Great Hall was smaller, many other students decided to leave it for walk or already retire to their own dormitories. Two friends decided to walk around school grounds, but soon they ended in one of the empty corridors. They just sat on the windowsill and looked outside at falling snow.

They didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's presence. But suddenly, Zabini looked up and emited strange noise, like he was chocking on something. His companion looked at him in confusion. Black boy just pointed at something above them. Draco followed with his eyes and froze. Right above two Slytherins at the top of the window mistletoe was hanged. For a moment, they were just looking at it. Malfoy recovered first.

"Blay, it seems like we are under mistletoe. You know what does it mean, don't you?"

"Yes, Dragon, I'm aware of the tradition following this plant." Blaise looked at his friend with little smile.

"And you agree we can't say no to tradition?" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't even dream of not following it," Zabini unconsciously licked his lower lip.

Both boys leaned forward at the same time. Slowly and with caution inch by inch their lips were coming closer. They were so close, Blaise was able to feel Draco's breath on his mouth. Blonde kept watching his friend's eyes, from such small distance he could see all shades of brown and gold in them.

Finally, their lips met. It was short and soft, just the touch of the lips. But it was enough for Malfoy to feel something inside him explode. After they parted, Zabini still could feel the warmness of Draco's lips on his.

"Dragon, is it my imagination or are you blushing?" asked Blaise cheekily. Because maybe Draco was something more than friend, but it didn't mean he would stop treating him like before.

After Yule Ball and Christmas break, everything went back to normal. There still was Triwizard Tournament to watch and get excited about, bet beside it, life in Slytherin dungeon was normal.

Only change was that Draco and Blaise were officially dating now. Neither of them asked the other out or confessed, but something between them shifted. They didn't need to say it loud. Like being friends before now being boyfriends felt just right. They didn't change the way they treated or talked with each other. They still insulted each other and make fun of each other's failures. Now they showed their affection by touch – holding hands under table, kissing each other on cheek or sometimes peck on the lips, arm around other's back when they sat in the common room. Nothing big and nothing really different from what they've done before. Someone who wasn't looking carefully might've missed it.

Their friends knew. They decided to tell them soon after Yule Ball, when things changed and they found out what direction their relationship is going. None of fellow Slytherins were surprised. All of them congratulated new couple and teased them that they had seen it coming.

With that, everything in their lives changed and nothing changed at the same time.

Before they noticed, final task was taking place. People outside Hogwarts arrived to watch. Draco's mother came, mostly she wanted to meet her son and spent some time with him. Lucius couldn't come, something at work stopped him. Tone with which his mother said that made young Malfoy suspicious, but he understood he shouldn't question it.

Even Mrs. Zabini appeared with her newest husband. Draco lost count which one it was. Blaise was nice and smiling toward his step-father, but blonde could swear his boyfriend couldn't actually remember his name.

The four of them sat together on bleachers and watched as champions enter the labyrinth. Then was long time of waiting, no one knew what was going on inside. There was music to entertain watchers and food available for ones being hungry.

Boys and their mothers spent that time at talking – about school, Yule Ball, Trwizard Tournament. Narcissa was curious how quidditch team was doing. She was a big fan of this sport, She had played during her time at Hogwarts and now was cheering on her son. Blaise's mother told them about her journey to India this winter. Despite being very different, two women quickly found common language.

And right then, on that sunny afternoon filled with chatter and fun, chaos broke loose. Suddenly in front of labyrinth appeared Harry Potter holding tightly on Cedric Diggory and screaming. Draco and Blaise didn't hear everything, but there was something about Voldemort and him coming back and killing Cedric. Potter was soon taken away by Moody, but the damage was done.

In the uproar, Malfoy looked at his mother. Her face didn't betray anything, if something, she looked terrified. Like everyone around them. But Draco understood, with his father's absence and Potter's screams it made sense. Dark Lord came back to finish what he started years ago. He couldn't help feeling excited.

Blaise watched his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what to think. Potter, for all he could say about Boy Who Lived, didn't occur to him as insane. He didn't have a reason to lie. And if he didn't lie, that meant the most scary wizard England knew was back to life. But no matter how Zabini tried to look at it, that wasn't something he should concern himself.

In the chaos around, both of them instinctively reached for each other. They remained like that, holding hands under folds of their robes watching world crashing around them with interest of observers not involved in the situation.

After chaos caused by Potter during final task, silence felt deafening. Whole school looked still, frozen. Everyone were shocked, Cedric Diggory died in labyrinth, Potter was talking about Voldemort coming back. No one knew what to think, what to say.

Professor Moody disappeared for Hogwarts soon after he took Potter away. It turned out it wasn't Alastor Moody at all, but Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr., who stayed at Hogwarts disguised as new teacher. No one knew why he did so, dementor killed him before he could be interviewed.

Everyone tried to pretend everything was fine, but he knowledge of their housemate, fellow student's death hanged above them. End of the term was quiet and filled with grief.

Draco ignored the atmosphere, Blaise could only roll his eyes when his boyfriend told Potter that Boy who Lived choose wrong side. Malfoy always was an enthusiast about Voldemort's policy on muggleborns and blood traitors. Irritation at blonde changed into cold fury when he and always present at his side Grabbe and Goyle were knocked out by Potter and his friends. Before he could answer with proper hex, hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Pans shaking her head.

"Leave the hero and his followers. They'll see soon who was right."

He listened, because it'll give him even more satisfaction to watch Potter fall, than attack him right now and get in trouble with his powerful protectors, like Dumbledore.

Again Blaise spent summer at Draco's house. They fled on their broomsticks and went on walks around manor, like they did last year, and year before.

One day, they decided to go to London, visit shops at Diagon Alley. It was Zabini who asked. He said he wanted to buy something there. And Draco agreed. They arrived at small, dusted shop. Malfoy couldn't read the name of the place on the banner above the door, but followed his boyfriend without question.

Inside, Blaise talked with wizard behind the counter and blonde looked at merchandise on shelves. It were pieces of jewellery. Draco suspected Zabini ordered something for his mother.

"Let's go, Dragon." Black boy appeared next to him with grin on his face.

"Done already?" Draco asked, but went out of shop, again without further questions.

When they got back to Malfoy Manor, Blaise asked his boyfriend to talk with him in his room. Curious, Draco came with him. They sat on the bed, next to each other, their tights brushing. Zabini gave Draco little box he brought from shop.

"I ordered this after rumours about You-Know-Who coming back started. I decided that it may be good to talk about it. The thing is, Dragon, I suspect what this mean to you and your family." Blaise not even once turned his eyes away from Draco. "You already told me that Potter was saying truth. And I know there will be time when you are going to take side. And I want you to know that I am with you no matter what you decide. I always have your back, Dragon," he smiled. "Now, open it and tell me what you think."

Malfoy opened the box. Inside there were two silver rings. No stones, just engraved serpent on each. Draco took one and examined it in his fingers. On the inner side there was one sentence engraved in neat writing:

 _Where You go, I go with You_

"Blay, I..." Blonde was left speechless. Never in his wildest hopes he imagined Blaise proposing something like that.

"It may be rude and selfish, but I'm always selfish when it comes to you – I want you to promise me the same. That we'll be together no matter what. I know, we are just fifteen and it's too early for such big words, but-"

"It's not," Malfoy interrupted.

"What?"

"It's not too early. I know what I feel. And you showed what you feel. No one and nothing is going to separate us, Blay," Draco took Blaise's hand and slipped ring in his middle finger. "Perfect."

"Then, it's a promise."

"I believe it is."

Zabini leaned forward and placed soft kiss on Malfoy's lips to seal their words.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: LOVERS**

 _ **I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us living for today**_

 _ **Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No, not this time**_

( _Rebel Love Song_ by Balck Veil Brides)

Coming back to Hogwarts for their fifth year was a bit surreal for Blaise. His new relationship with Draco, being boyfriends now beside being best friends, and the knowledge of Dark Lord being resurgent – all that made arriving at the school weird.

While that first change went unnoticed by majority of students, the second one caused a big chaos. No one believed Potter and Draco was _very_ delighted by that. He enjoyed the fact that he could confirm Potter's story with one word – because he could, but that would mean admitting his family was loyal to Voldemort. For obvious reasons Draco wasn't going to do that.

School year started with big commotion. People, since boarding the train, talked about Potter and his 'crazy' story. Welcoming feast wasn't any better – and all because of new teacher. Blaise and Draco have been ready to skip it if Snape didn't stop them before they could slip away.

Professor Umbridge looked like a pink frog. Even always diplomatic Nott couldn't find better word for what she presented with herself. Pansy supplied she was creepy – she talked to students like they were seven years old and never held a wand.

"Well, I must admit, she must be a bit crazy to interrupt Dumbledore in his speech" commented Draco as Umbridge went on about being friends with students and many other unimportant things. He and other Slytherins quickly stopped paying attention.

They woke up only at the end when meal was over and students were allowed to go to their respective Houses. This year it was Draco and Pansy's duty to take first years to the dungeon. Other Serpents followed them at their own pace.

When their arrived in Slytherin Common Room, Draco and Pansy stood in front of first years with other Slytherins standing on the sides and watching traditional greeting.

"Welcome to Slytherin," said Pansy with little smile on her face. Blaise knew she tried not to show how excited she was to be a prefect. "We are very happy to have you here, with us, as fellow Serpents. Treat these dungeons as your home and your housemates as family. Before we let you go and see your dormitory, there are few things we need to tell you." She gestured to Malfoy to let him continue.

"I'll be honest." Te blond wasn't smiling, but his voice was calm and somewhat kind. "Other Houses, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw – you probably won't find friends there. What's more, students outside Slytherin are going to hate you. To loathe you. And do you know why?" He paused and looked at kids in front of him. "Because we have snakes on our ties. Because our colour is green. Because we live here, in the dungeon. Because we value ambition and we are not afraid of being cunning. Because in the past there were wizards from Slytherin who, according to them, were evil. Those are the reasons."

"It's harsh, we know it." Pansy held her head high. "And it's a lot to take. But we want you to be ready for anything they can throw at you because of your House. Our House."

"Look around you." Draco gestured to other students. "What do you see? Second years, third years, fourth years. Fifth years and sixth years and seventh years. Six generations of Serpents. But it's not only that. We are family, as Pansy said. We are one, united force. And together we hold power no other House can compare to. So remember, you have us. You have us and your clever minds, your ambition. Being chosen Slytherin means you are destined to do great things in future. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Malfoy looked at Blaise for a moment and then smiled at first years. " _Blood of covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._ It's a saying that describes what it means to be a Slytherin."

"Be proud of who you are. And make us proud to call you fellow Serpents." Parkinson took a step towards kids. "Now, time to sleep. Go and see your dormitory! You belongings should be there already," she assured.

When everyone scattered around the Common Room and dormitories, fifth years sat together comfortably in front of the fireplace. Draco sat on the leather armchair with Zabini sitting on the armrest. Nott decided to just lay on the carpet in front of them and girls took sofa for themselves.

"Nice speech, Dragon. I was moved." Blaise ruffled the blond's hair.

"Just said the true. They need to learn fast." Draco closed his eyes and leaned in his boyfriend's touch. "I remember I didn't believe when we were told what to expect. I didn't understood how anyone could look down on us."

"Idiots. All f them," muttered Theo lazily looking up from his place on the floor. "But they'll learn their lesson. Hopefully soon."

No one had to ask what did that meant.

"I hope the rumours aren't serious." Astoria greeted fifth years with a scowl on her pretty face.

It was lunchtime and all students gathered at their House Tables between classes. Slytherin fifth years sat together with younger Greengrass sister.

"Good afternoon to you too, Astoria" Draco answered nodding to her with king-like gesture. "I'd love to say you look stunning today, but that scowl ruins it all."

"What rumours?" asked Blaise ignoring his boyfriend.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard from sixth years who had it this morning, that new teacher is crazy." Her scowl deepened. "She doesn't allow wands in class and doesn't talk about any spells. They said it was worse than when they were first years."

"Huh. I must say, that sounds strange. What is Dumbledore thinking?" Millicent, sitting next to Blaise, joined conversation.

"I doubt it was Dumbledore's doing," said Draco. "We all know he supports Potter. And Potter is talking right and left that You-Know-Who is back. Wouldn't it be better to prepare students?"

"Prepare to what exactly?" asked Astoria.

"To fight You-Know-Who. Old geezer is his biggest enemy and if, _if_ You-Know-Who is back – then Dumbledore isn't going to let us sit idly and watch. He'd assume we'll all on some point will be forced to defend against him and his followers," answered the blond.

"But with our current teacher we are not likely to get any useful knowledge," pointed Pansy.

Before Draco could reply, Blaise started talking.

"And it's because of the Ministry. They refuse to believe Potter and, in extension, Dumbledore. So they make sure, we believe there's no danger."

"Wouldn't it be better to just ignore Potter? Or suggest he's going crazy after traumatic experience during the Triwizard Tournament? Why change the whole curriculum?" Astoria was frustrated.

"Indeed, that's going too far," admitted Theodore thoughtfully. "Maybe there's more? Maybe something happened between Ministry and Dumbledore. Or someone is just tired with the old geezer and it's just the beginning of changes."

"And here I thought that this school couldn't get stranger," sighted Milly. "Well, let's see for ourselves how professor Umbridge is going to teach us. We have classes with her after lunch."

Slytherin students endured a full month of Umbridge's crazy policy. In the beginning it was even fun, watching Potter arguing with her and earning detention. But situation quickly became irritating. Serpents, always at their best behaviour in the presence of the teacher and honest with their dislike towards Potter, were treated better, but still, they had to abide to the no-spells rule.

Quidditch helped in ignoring Umbridge and her stupid orders. New Slytherin captain hold tryouts on first week of September. From fifth years Draco, Vince and Greg were recruited for the team. It was fourth time Malfoy was the seeker, while Grabbe and Goyle just became beaters. Blaise and Millicent also took part in examination, but they were defeated by Pucey and Bletchley respectively.

With quidditch came new source of fun for Seprents – Ron Weasley joined Gryffindor's team. Draco was laughing for hours after seeing him in his first training session. Blaise also had to admit it was hilarious to see redhead injure his own teammates.

"Merlin's beard, if this continue, we'll have the Cup without actually trying," commented Theo.

But quidditch and amusement from watching Golden Trio could only last that long. Serpents soon became angry with the Pink Toad, as they nicknamed Umbridge. Lack of actual learning frustrated everyone – how could they become educated wizards if they were forbidden to learn advanced spells. Or any form of protection. It wasn't only Voldemort who could pose a threat for them somewhere there, in the world.

"Ugh, I can't stand it anymore!" Pansy threw her books on the floor. "Nothing but reading, reading and more reading! I can't believe I'm saying that, but I miss Moody. Or that werewolf."

All fifth years gathered in the Common Room to do homework. Just a sight of DADA's textbook made everyone see red. No one found it funny anymore, how Umbridge tried to control everything in school. While many Serpents approved of her hatred toward half-breeds, her too sweet personality and attitude toward students made everyone cringe at as much as mere sight of her.

"I may lose it, if I'll have to spend another lesson of reading chapter after chapter of this book," added Tracey. "And then, I may turn her into a real toad." She smiled at her vision.

"I'm serious, we won't last much longer with that kind of classes. Just look at this book! Safe theory? No need for practice? What are we? Five year olds?" Pansy kicked her textbook toward the fireplace.

"And what can we do? Go to her and demand changes? Like Potter does? He says what he thinks about our pink witch and how does it end for him? With detention," snorted Draco from his usual place in the armchair.

"We could teach ourselves," said Milly quietly. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Tell me more." Theo was now very interested. Blaise too, as he perked up from his place on the floor in front of Draco.

"I mean, we could find books, other than textbooks the Pink Toad ordered us to buy this year. And we could learn from them about what should we know."

"It won't be that easy." Blaise shook his head. "Umbridge controls much of what goes in and out of school – no matter if it's our post or people. So if we were to buy books and made them be sent to us, we'd risk this little of liberty Umbridge gave to Slytherin. And I'm sure there won't be any books for proper DADA subjects in the library anymore, now with the new Ministry's policy."

"But there's another way." Draco said deep in thoughts. "We could do this, but not alone."

"What do you mean?" Pansy was confused.

"We all have knowledge from our past years, don't we? And so have everyone beside first years…" Draco started explaining his idea.

"If every grade could teach the ones in grade below…" continued Blaise.

"We'll all be able to learn defence spells! Or even attacks," finished Draco.

"That could work," said Theo after the moment of silence. Daphne and Tracey nodded in agreement. "But we'll have to be very discreet about that. Nothing of this can get outside the dungeon."

"That's given," snorted Pansy. "I don't think there would be anyone eager to run to Umbridge. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's call everyone for a meeting!" She jumped to her feet and proceeded to gather all Serpents.

Rest of fifth years followed her action with amusement and excitement. Finally it was them doing something illegal in this school.

In the weeks following the afternoon when the idea of secret classes was born, everything seemed to go on just normal. Nothing more than Potter opposing Umbridge happened. Between classes, studying and quidditch training sessions Draco and Blaise found some time for themselves.

They usually spent afternoons outside the castle, going on walks around the Great Lake. Sometimes, they sat in the corner of the library and studied together. But most of the times, they just sat together in the Common Room and did something.

Fellow Slytherins, not only fifth years, knew about their relationship and learned when they shouldn't interrupt the couple. It was one of those times.

Blaise found Draco sitting on the low windowsill looking outside the window into the lake.

With dungeons underground, there was no way to build normal windows with the view on the castle grounds. So instead narrow and tall windows inside Slytherin House faced underwater of the Great Lake. That made the light inside green.

Very often, Serpents were able to see Merepeople swimming right outside their Common Room. If one opened the window, what was possible with spells casted on them to prevent water from flowing, some of them sometimes came closer and talked to students. Slytherins and Merepeople had friendly relationship.

Two boys sat next to each other in comfortable silence and admired the view outside. Draco's hand slowly moved towards Blaise and rested on his knee. Zabini covered it with his. He could see the blond was happy with this little show of affection. Draco loved touching people he liked. It could be leaning on someone's shoulder or holding Blaise's hand, but he liked to feel presence of his friends with his senses.

"I heard we are going to learn Patronus spell today," Malfoy broke the silence. "I hope mine will be something scary. Maybe a dragon?" He grinned mischievously.

"I hope not," snorted Blaise. "Dragons are huge. If your Patronus turns out to be one, we'll be find out in a moment. Could you imagine it? Caught on breaking rules? Us and not Potter? I'd have to commit suicide in samurai style to wash away such shame."

"Drama queen," Draco stuck his tongue out on his boyfriend. " I can't believe everyone still think I am the one who's overdramatic in this couple." Zabini couldn't help shiver of excitement he felt fearing the last word. It always appeared when he heard Draco saying that about them. "Really, there's not even a drop of imagination in you, Blay."

"Dragon wouldn't suit you anyway," Zabini ignored Draco's remark. "Your name comes from stars, not from fire-breathing creatures. You are more…" he paused looking for the right word. "…refined? Elegant? Delicate? Yeah, something like that."

Blaise brought his hand to Draco's face and cupped his cheek. The Blond kissed the inside of his palm softly and leaned into the touch. Zabini brushed his thumb under Draco's eye and dropped his hand. They became more affectionate, but they still didn't show it much in public.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought you are such a romantic guy?" Malfoy's voice lacked its usual sharpness. It was almost a whisper. "So, what do you think your Patronus will be?"

"Oh, for sure something bigger and greater than yours." Now it was Blaise time to be malicious.

"I hate you, Zabini."

"Keep saying that to yourself, Malfoy. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

"New decree? What is it about this time?" Theo sighted after he sat with rest of fifth years at Slytherin Table. "What number it is, by the way?"

"Twenty four," answered Tracey. She sat between Crabbe and Goyle to make sure both of them would eat healthy breakfast. "Any clubs, teams and societies are being disbanded. Any group must achieve Frog's approval before it'll b formed."

"That's crazy," growled Pansy. "She wants to control everything. Do you think it's because-"

She was cut off by Daphne hitting her on her arm. "Not here, Pansy," she whispered.

"Sorry," muttered the blonde and focused on eggs on her plate.

"There are rumours about Potter." Flora Carrow said somewhere near. Fifth years looked in her direction. She was talking quietly without bringing much attention from other tables, but they could hear her clearly. "Someone saw him in Hogsmeadge. It was a big meeting in "Three Broomsticks". Badgers and Ravens were there too."

"Aw, we weren't invited?" asked Montague in hurt voice. "What a shame."

Whole table burst into laughing and talk about Umbridge's decisions and Potter strange meetings were soon forgotten.

Draco started to think about quidditch. New decree meant the existence of House teams was endangered. It has to be explained fast. They couldn't let Quidditch Cup not be played, not when he was in the middle of creating the best chant for crowd that could be written. The blond smirked.

'This year will be finally be _our yea,'_ he thought _._

October passed and Halloween with it too. Days came and went with normal routine: lessons, secret lessons, studying, spending free time among friends. For some there were also quidditch training sessions. But others also prepared for the match. Under stern eye of Draco and Pansy, who replaced him when he was busy, all Serpents learned a song created especially for match against Lions.

The day of the match was bright, but cold. Students and teachers gathered on the stands. Both teams faced each other on the pitch with familiar hostility. Everyone except Weasley, noticed Blaise standing in the sea of green and silver in Slytherin's sector. All Serpents wore badges saying "WEASLEY IS OUR KING". They were singing and cheering on their team loudly.

Zabini didn't think much of treating Weasley this way. He should be prepared that not everyone will be kind to him like other Lions. He didn't have skill and looked like he was a second from passing out. How he managed to get through the tryouts was a mystery to Blaise.

This year, with Umbridge keeping Dumbledore tamed, with Potter in no position to be hero again, Serepnts made a promise to themselves. They promised, decided they were going to be on top this year. They were going to take back their rightful position as winners in both, House and Quidditch, Cups. Mind games with opponents were only part of strategy and well known, but of course unthinkable to noble Lions. And that was why not many Lions became _great._

Maybe trying to hurt players before the match was a bit too much – like they couldn't win without that, but it wasn't Blaise's problem. It was what team captain wanted. But on the other side, they acted the way other Houses expected them to act. Serpents hated to disappoint.

The game started and players flied into the air. All balls were released and chasers tried to take possession of Quaffle. Beaters of both teams tried to use Bludgers to stop them. As always, the meeting between Gryffindor and Slytherin was brutal and fierce.

Serpents sang on the top of their lungs. Zabini had Theo on his left and Pansy on his right. Next to Pansy stood Milly, and further Tracey. Daphne and Astoria were jumping and laughing on the bench in front of them. All of them were chanting in one, united, powerful voice.

Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing"  
Weasley is our king.

Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our king.

Draco was circling around the pitch, looking around. He was observing surroundings, players, stands. He was absorbing everything. Hearing Serpents singing, he remembered past two weeks when he and some of his housemates, mostly fellow fifth years, but others too, spent evenings on creating this masterpiece. He remembered their tries on making verses rhyme and many drafts in which they tried to express everything poetically. I wasn't easy, he had to admit, but the final result was worth all hard work. He even composed the music for this treasure himself on the piano.

He and Blaise had so much fun writing this. And others too were excited. Draco could easily picture his team's win now that Weasley was too humiliated to actually play. It was only a matter of time before he broke.

Draco kept watching everything and looking for Golden Snitch. In the meantime Warrington scored once, and then second time. Lions returned the favor and game went on. And Slytherin's sector sang louder and louder, drowning Lee Jordan's voice.

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
HE ALWAYS LETS QUAFFLE IN,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING!

And suddenly, Draco saw it. A small flash of gold at the other side of the pitch. He saw that Potter saw it too. Both of them dived for it, but Potter as closer, Draco had to speed up to reach him and then the Snitch. They went neck to neck, so close Draco could touch Potter's arm if he wanted. But he preferred to catch the Snitch and win the game.

He could almost grab it, when Buldger hit Potter on his back and sent him forward. Movement caught Draco off balance and after a blink, the Snitch was gone and Potter was on the ground. Draco knew before he saw it – tiny ball of gold with wings yet fluttering in Potter's hand. He was furious. He was so, so close. The could've win. If only he kept himself lower, if only the Buldger didn't hit Potter at that time. He wanted hit something, break something.

He lost control. He did what he knew the best – he attacked with his words. Taunted Potter about Weasley, mocked his performance on front of the rings, asked about the song.

"We couldn't find rhymes for ugly and fat – that would be about his mother. And there was no rhymes for useless looser either. That would be his father," he explained with smile that he knew would make Potter mad. Draco didn't stop there, he kept talking about how much Wesley's house must stink and perhaps Potter like it so much because he reminded him of his mudblood mother's house.

He wanted to hurt Potter. He wanted to cut deep with his words and cause as much pain as he could. He was done with losing to bloody Potter, so he would destroy him. Next thing he knew was that Potter and one of Weasley twins lunged at him with fists.

Draco gasped at first hit and bend forward. He yelled, tried to fight back, but Potter was like crazy – he kept hitting without looking. Wave of combined anger and fear passed though Draco. He was vaguely aware of Crabbe taking care of Weasley twin, but he didn't pay attention. Draco had Potter to deal with.

It ended as fast as it started. Hooch broke them apart with a spell and sent Potter and Weasley away. Serpents left the pitch together, gathering around Draco and taking him away. No one cared to ask if Malfoy or anyone else needed medical help.

Blaise was waiting for them near the lockers. He had that cold look Malfoy learned to associate with worry. This Blaise was dead set on making sure Draco was alright. But it also meant that irritation will come next and then Zabini will give him a long lecture about his actions. Malfoy wasn't sure he wanted to listen.

The team left him outside the locker with Blaise. When they were alone, black boy moved fast and suddenly, he was right in front of Draco. Zabini reached and lightly cupped Draco's face with both hands. Carefully he turned it right and left, examining the damage. When he was done, he let go and opened his mouth to say something, but Malfoy was faster.

"Take me to our dormitory?" Suddenly he was tired. His face and stomach hurt. He could feel blood on his face, taste it on his tongue. It should be day of their triumph, their first step towards taking back their former glory. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

Blaise pulled hood of Draco's quidditch robes over the blond's head. He knew Malfoy didn't want to be seen like this – vulnerable.

"Let's go, Dragon," he said calmly and put an arm around Draco's shoulders and led him toward the castle and Slytherin's Dungeon.

Almost unnoticeable hum of voices carried through the farthest tunnels of dungeons. This part of the castle was hardly ever visited by anyone beside the Serpents. so Slytherin fifth and sixth years gathered for their secret lessons were safe.

"It's irritating how easy it is to him," said Tracey watching Draco and his Patronus.

Some of the fifth years didn't feel confident in summoning Patronus, so they spent another meeting on practicing it. When Crabbe and Goyle were still trying hard on making even a silver smoke appear from their wands, Draco had managed to summon his own Patronus on his first attempt.

Blaise was standing to the side with Tracey and Pansy as companions and the three of them were watching the centre of the room.

"Well, for sure he really has a big one," said Zabini. "I wonder if it has anything to do with his ego."

There was Draco, standing with a grin on his face. Around him was bucking a beautiful silver mare. It was high and its body was well-balanced in proportion and shape. thick tail and long, soft mane, like liquid silver, were waving even without a wind. The Patronus glowed softly.

Draco waved his wand and sent the mare in Blaise's direction. It needed three smooth jumps to reach Zabini.

"And? Isn't she beautiful?" the Mare spoke in Draco's voice despite the fact that they were close enough to speak . Blaise could hear familiar smugness and pride in Malofy's words.

"Yes, yes. You are wonderful," sighed black boy.

"By the way, Blaise, I don't think I saw your Patronus." Pansy reached her hand to touch Draco's mare, but it avoided it and went back to Malfoy.

"Show them, Blay," Draco got excited. "Come here , and show them," he gestured to his side.

The mare went again to Blaise and now Patronus was circling around both of them. Zabini turned toward waiting girls and breathed deeply. He thought about the happiest moment in his life. It was easy, that moment was engraved in his memory like the promise on twin rings he and Draco wore.

It was summer after their third year, when Italian was staying at Malfoy Manor after Quidditch World Cup. He and Draco were in the music room in the evening. The blond was playing on piano and Blaise was lying on soft rug and looking at the dusk outside the window. The music stopped and Draco joined him. He asked for a story and Zabini complied, as he had done many times before. He started telling Italian stories about wizards and their adventures he heard from his grandmother when he was little. When he heard Draco's breath slowing, he looked at his friend. Right then in a quiet room, with Malfoy on his side, Blaise was filled with peace and calm.

If Blaise was to point a moment when he started falling for Draco, it would be the one. He watched his best friend sleeping and fell asleep himself thinking about how he wants to never leave Draco's side.

That was the memory which let him summon his Patronus. After saying the charm aloud, he waved his wand. A mass of silver jumped from its end and materialized as a tiger. The animal landed gracefully on the floor in front of Zabini and looked around.

With a quick thought, Blaise sent it to join Draco's mare and both Patronuses started chasing each other around the room.

"It suits you so well," commented Draco.

"A tiger?" Blaise raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I meant more like a giant lazy cat – that's you, sweetheart!" Draco sent him a cheeky grin.

"Don't forget tigers, or cats in general, are also predators. The big ones are especially dangerous."

Slowly and gracefully Zabini moved closer to Draco. When the blond didn't step back, Blaise lunged forward and grabbed his boyfriend in a hug. But before Malfoy could response in any way, Zabini started tickling him.

Loud giggles erupted from Draco's mouth. He tried to twist from Blaise's embrace, but without success, black boy held him tight.

"S-stop… B-B-Blay, stop it… I… Can't… Breath!" Draco tired to say between giggles.

Zabini without mercy continued his torture and Serpents around tried they hardest to pretend they ignored the couple. Theo was muttering something about not having the camera when it was needed the most, Pansy nodding and commenting about first class blackmail material. Daphne, Milly and Tracey were simply laughing at their friends somewhere in the background. But no one said anything.

"The giant is back. Just when I thought this year couldn't get any worse." Draco wailed during breakfast on one cold December morning.

Fifth years around him rolled their eyes at the appearance of his 'drama queen' persona, bur secretly they all agreed. Hagrid's comeback meant classes of Care Of Magical Creatures were going back to their state from last year, in other words to being very dangerous, bordering on deadly. And stupid, if anyone cared to ask Theo.

In bad moods, Serpents joined rest of their grade outside, where classes took place. Hagrid was waiting for them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was hard not to notice what happened to him. His face was all beaten up and purple from bruises. Malfoy tried to ask what made him look like that, but was shut down quickly.

The blond was in a bad mood. Every time he was forced to attend lessons of this freak, he felt the urge to bang his head on some hard surface, like wall for example. When most of his friends settled on staying quiet and trying to survive, he and Pansy were focused on making this period a hell for the teacher and Golden Trio if chance appeared.

Draco was listening to Hagrid talking about how today creatures were well trained and not dangerous at all when he noticed Blaise looking at something inside the forest. He tried to look there to, but he saw nothing. Behind the blond Theo gasped in surprise. Before Draco could ask about what they saw, he felt his boyfriend stiffened next to him.

"Blay? What's going on? You fine?"

"Thestrals," whispered Zabini. "He brought thestrals to class."

"What are thestrals?" asked Milly. She looked concerned and Draco didn't blame her. Both Blaise and Theo were pale and shocked by something.

In this moment they all heard Hagrid's explanation:

"They can be seen only by those who saw death."

'That explained why Potter looks so weird,' thought Draco, but focused on his boyfriend. Malfoy wasn't sure whether he should find a way for them to leave or not. He reached discreetly for Italian's hand and interviewed their fingers.

"I'm fine, Dragon, really." Blaise squeezed Draco's hand. "It's just... They look both amazing and scary at the same time. It's hard to explain."

"It's like looking at a horse made of shadow and smoke and skeleton. They are so ugly," added Theo in quiet voice.

Draco was relieved that his boyfriend and friend weren't remembering what deaths made them see threstals, but he wanted this class to end nonetheless. He had to take their attention away from those creatures.

And then that hateful, polite cough was heard. It was Umbridge, she showed for the inspection of Hagrid's lesson. For once, Draco found her useful. With Pink Toad around, class quickly turned into a mess and everyone soon forgot about thestrals. Draco could relax and enjoy the show between desperate Hagrid and obsessive Umbridge.

All while he held Blaise's hand in his.

After four years together Blaise didn't even ask if he could spent Christmas with the Malfoys. Going to Draco's house on every break was something normal now. Since last year his mother didn't even bother to pretend she was leaving her son behind because it was better for him. She just simply sent him letter with information where she would be in case of emergency.

This year it was Russia. It was a trip to lift the mood after the last funeral in October. Mrs. Zabini was a widow again.

Ride back to London was calm in Serpents' compartment. They shared snacks, laughed, talked and insulted each other. The second interesting topic was the accident that happened to Arthur Weasley at the Ministry. No one really knew how he was injured, there were rumours about him doing something illegal – after all he was doing something at night and someone said he shouldn't even be in a department he was found in. The whole thing was really suspicious, but fast forgotten in favour of better topics, like plans for New Years Eve party at the Greengrass manor.

The talk about dresses and music was interrupted by the arrival at King's Cross. Then was only time for everyone to gather their things and say goodbyes.

Blaise followed Draco to where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood waiting for them.

"Boys!" Narcissa stepped forward to greet them. She hugged Draco and planted kiss on his forehead and then turned to Blaise to do the same. Italian bowed slightly to make it easier for her – he was head taller than her. When Mrs. Malfoy released Zabini, Lucius was there to shake his hand. Then they left the station and together they teleported to the manor.

The house looked like always, big and quiet. The lawns in front of the manor were covered with snow and where, during warm months peacocks have been walking around, now ice sculptures were placed. The entrance was decorated with a wreath and first store windows – with garlands made from juniper.

Christmas atmosphere was even more noticeable inside, where Narcissa enchanted whole house so Christmas carols could be heard in every room as if they were sang live in each of them. There was even more decorations and huge Christmas tree in the main living room with colourful baubles and candles hovering in the air around it. A pile of presents was already present under it.

Blaise breathed deeply, exhaling smell of Chritmas tree, oranges and hot chocolate. Here, with three Malfoys behind him chatting about dinner and plans for the evening, he felt at home.

Draco loved spending Christmas with his parents. Loved the sound of carols filling the silence of the manor. Loved the smell of food coming from kitchen where house elves were working. Loved the sight of decorations in every room.

But what he loved the most, was the time he could spend with two people that meant the most to him right next to Blaise. He was beyond happy to forget about school and Umbridge and Potter. At this house, with those people he could enjoy himself. When on other breaks Draco and Blaise spent time mostly by themselves, Christmas was meant to be shared in company of the whole family.

On Christmas Day they woke up early and ate breakfast together. And after that there were presents. Draco and his father together with Blaise sat on the sofa while Narcissa distributed the gifts gathered under the Christmas tree.

"And here's for you Draco. We hope it will be to your liking" she gave the blond something long and flat wrapped in dark blue paper with silver ribbon.

Draco took it with words of gratitude and started opening. When the paper uncovered the box under it he almost squealed in delight.

"Violin! You got me violin!"

"It belonged to my grandfather," said Lucius. "We kept in on the attic. You said some time ago you'd like new violin, because the old one was too small for you."

"Well, he was using it as a child. Now our boy is a man. And while you aren't able to bring piano to school with you, we thought a violin might compensate for that," added Draco's mother.

"I love it, I can imagine how it's going to sound. Thank you," Draco grinned at his parents. He wanted so much to go and check if the violin was well tuned, but he had to wait. There were still gifts waiting to be given.

"Now, Blaise," Narcissa smiled at Italian. "You are like son to us, dear. So here it is, a small present from me and Lucius." She gave him a broomstick-shaped object. There was no mystery what Malfoys gotten for Zabini.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. It's beautiful." Blaise was caressing the shaft with his hand, feeling the smoothness of the polished wood.

"It's not a regular one. We had it made with you in mind. To match your flying style" Lucius was looking at Zabini with smile. "Faster and harder to control than brooms sold at the stores. It needs a good handler. With good skill."

"We are sure, you'll look wonderful on it," assured Narcissa. "That is, if you'll fly slow enough for us to see," she joked.

"I can't promise anything," Zabini winked at her.

Everyone laughed and Draco's mother shook her head in a false exasperation before she reached for next gift.

"This one is for you, dear," she addressed Lucius. "From me," she smiled at her husband.

It was books set about ancient tombstones of wizards in North Africa. Draco could see almost childlike excitement on his father's face when he looked at the content of books. It must've take all his will to close them and focus back on the rest of them.

"And what do we have here?" Narcissa was back under the tree. "It's for me and Lucius, from Blaise. Thank you, Blaise," she gave the present to Lucius, who unwrapped it.

"Draco mentioned you liked it, so when my mother was visiting France this summer I asked her to buy it for me," explained Zabini when Draco's father showed his wife a bottle of cognac.

"It's splendid choice, Blaise," said Lucius. "I love this brand."

"And I like cognac," added Narcissa "It's perfect for long evening in front of the fireplace."

"I'm happy you like it." Draco could see Blaise was relieved. Till the end he worried he choose wrong and Draco's parents wouldn't like their presents. The blond could only sigh on his boyfriend's silly worries. His parents adored Zabini. He could give them a basket of fruits from Hogwarts' kitchen and they would sing hymns about his generosity.

"Let's get back to presents. There are some left and this is..." Narcissa took another gift. This time it was small, black box in the size of mug. "...me. From Lucius." She smiled warmly at her husband and opened it. "Perfumes. What a lovely smell." She opened the bottle. "You know me so well, dear."

Lucius only chuckled when Narcissa kissed him on the cheek.

"Next one is for Draco. This time from Blaise. I'm curious what you got for him."

The blond impatiently opened the gift. The moment he ripped shiny paper, a mass of wool dropped on his lap.

"A... scarf? And beanie? Oh, and gloves too," exclaimed Draco. "Merlin's beard they are so soft."

"Wool is from magical sheep in Italian Alps," explained Blaise. "You always complain you are cold and those are enchanted to always be warmer than your body temperature."

"Nice, I'll stop dying every time I have to go out" Young Malfoy had dreamy expression on his face.

"This is the same colour as your eyes," noticed Narcissa. "You are going to look stunning in those. Put it on, I have to see you."

"Maybe later, mom? There are still presents under the Christmas tree. And Blay haven't got the one from me."

"But you are going to try it on later with me in sight," she threatened him with her finger. "But you are right, gift from Draco, to Blaise... This one." She picked present wrapped in paper decorated with little stars.

Zabini opened it slowly just to irritate Draco. Under the wrapping there was a set of quills in elegant box.

"You write a lot. Really, your notes are two or three times longer than any of ours. And I include Theo's. And you write a lot outside of schoolwork, so I kind of thought it may be useful?" Draco trailed off unsure if quills were good idea after all. "They are not average quills, you know," he continued in his arrogant tone, trying to mask his anxiety. "Each one has different functions. This one will recognize only your voice and will write down everything you just say. And this one..."

"It's great. Bloody hell, it'll save me so much work- I'm sorry!" He apologized to Narcissa who glared at him for cursing. "I meant, Dragon, I don't think you are going to pry me from my notes," said Blaise with cheeky grin on his face before turning toward Draco's mother.

"And the last gift is from Draco to me and Lucius. And let's see what our son got us, shall we, dear?" She opened the last present herself. "It's a music box," she smiled and showed the gift to Lucius.

It was small, black box with its walls on the outside decorated with scenes of musicians playing various instruments. Lucius took it from his wife and opened but no sound was heard. Malfoys looked at Draco confused, but he only grinned.

"You have to ask. Inside should be a book with the list. The music box remembers thousand ond one classical pieces written by wizards."

"Let's try... what about _Clair De Lune_?" Narcissa looked at the music box with anticipation. The moment she said the title of the song, the sounds of violin and flutes filled the room. "I love it, thank you my boy." She kissed Draco on his forehead.

Lucius was sitting with closed eyes listening to music, but he nodded and said:

"Debussy was such a great wizard musician," he sighed with delight. "This is wonderful gift, Draco. Thank you."

Days of Christmas break were filled with peace. Time with Malfoys passed so quickly, that without Blaise noticing, the time to leave for party at Daphne and Astoria's house arrived.

He and Malfoys spent those past two weeks on various entertainments. One time Blaise and Lucius played chess, while Draco lied on sofa with his head on his mother's lap and she just was running her hand through his hair and watched them playing. On another time Draco and his father played the piano with four hands. Zabini and Narcissa listened to them enjoying cup of tea.

On their last morning at Malfoy Manor Blaise found himself eating breakfast with Narcissa only. Draco was still sleeping and Lucius already left the house. Mrs. Malfoy apologised for her husband and explained he is working on something important and couldn't wait any longer.

"I have to thank you, Blaise," she said when they finished. "You have no idea how much I'm thankful you are with Draco. He is so happy with you." She smiled at Zabini warmly.

"There's no need to thank me. I need him," Blaise didn't know how to answer.

Draco's parents knew they were together since they started wearing matching rings last summer. Narcissa noticed them immediately and asked about them. And Draco being Draco couldn't lie to her, so he explained.

Lucius was surprised and didn't know how to react. He didn't say anything in the first place, he needed few days to think it though. In the end he accepted everything – he loved Draco too much to not understand. Blaise was happy he did as much as tried, even if it would take some time for Lucius to come to terms with the fact that his son may never get married or have children.

Narcissa was surprised too. But she accepted their relationship easily. Even before she had treated Blaise like her son, so now she had an official excuse to do so.

Before Zabini or Mrs. Malfoy could say anything else, blond Slytherin entered the dining room.

"I just got message from Daphne, she asks us to be as soon as possible and help her with preparations," he said taking sit next to his mother.

"Doesn't they have house elves to do this?" frowned Narcissa.

"They do, but the party is in their second house and elves are staying at the main house to help with other party. To which you and dad are going."

"Yes, yes, I remember. But one could think that the Greengrass family has enough money to employ stuff instead or making you prepare their party." Narcissa shook her head.

Young Malfoy rolled his eyes and put some eggs and bacon on his plate and started to eat.

"Mum" sighed Draco, "It's not only Daphne and Astoria's party. It Slytherin fifth years' party, we only use their house. So we should be there for preparations. Girls arrived yesterday and are already working on some decorations or something, I'm not sure."

After Draco finished breakfast both boys packed their trunks and said goodbyes to Mrs. Malfoy asking her to apologise to Lucius for them not being able to see him before leaving. Then both of them departed with the use of Floo Network through the fireplace in the study room.

After fast travel through various fireplaces in various houses they finally appeared in a familiar kitchen. There were Slytherin girls sitting around huge round table and chatting about flower arrangements. After greetings and hugs Draco and Blaise were pulled into the chaos of preparations.

Thanks to Daphne's perfectionism everything must've been fist class and ready long before other guests arrived. And she didn't accept any mistakes, not even the smallest, like snacks put on table two inches closer than she previously ordered.

When everything was finally ready, Blaise was almost too tired to get dressed and he cursed lack of house elves in his mind. Few times that day he was ready to jump into fireplace and go back to Mrs. Malfoy and her delicious tea. But he couldn't. He had to go to the bedroom assigned to him and Draco and put on nice clothes and go back downstairs to have fun with tens of people he never talked with.

It was the third party like this one organized by Greengrass sisters. They invited their friends and acquaintances. After Blaise came back to the party there were already some of newly arriving people. He could see Zacharias Smith in the growing crowd and Demelza Robins, who was glaring daggers at Pansy and her dress from her corner next to giant Christmas tree. There were other people he knew from school, but ignored them the same looking for his boyfriend. And found him with Theo at the table with drinks.

"Trying to spike the punch?" he asked mischievously.

"Blay!" The blond answered with toothy grin. "Why would I do that? Daphne would kill me and Astoria would help to hide the body. Thank you very much, I want to live some more."

"Right. And that's why Theo is hiding a bottle behind him," Zabini raised one brow. "You better do it quickly and I'll try to distract our lovely hostesses." He shook his head with amusement.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, you know it?" With last grin, Draco returned to his work on drinks.

Italian left them and looked for Daphne and Astoria to turn their attention away from their friends. He didn't have to look long, they were already coming in his direction. With ease he engaged them in a conversation about how they spent Christmas long enough for Draco to finish his task and appear at his side. Together they went away to enjoy party, letting sisters go too and make sure everyone had fun. Blaise hoped it'll take them time to find out about alcohol.

The party went on and both boys, Draco and Blaise, had great time dancing with their friends, mostly with Milly and Pansy, because Tracey was guarded by Vince, who monopolised her time and because Greengrass sisters couldn't pay them more attention than the rest of their guests.

Music was very good, Astoria demanded hiring a band so her parents took care of that and brought some popular wizard rock band, but Blaise couldn't remember their name.

Food prepared by house elves earlier and drinks with touch of special ingredients courtesy of Draco and Theo were perfect – Blaise, usually picky about his food couldn't find a reason to complain.

The whole floor of the house was filled with teenagers laughing, talking and dancing. They were eating and drinking and playing various games. Blaise found himself forgetting about his fatigue from earlier work.

He and Draco were just going into the kitchen when Pansy's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You two! Look up! Mistletoe!" She was oozing happiness. "Yes, finally, I'm going to see it with my own eyes."

"You saw us kissing before."Malfoy rolled his eyes, but moved closer to Zabini.

"Pecks doesn't count. I want a real thing. We want a real thing. Don't we?" she asked people around.

Loud cheers answered her. Everyone was focused on the couple since Pansy first shouted about mistletoe ad now they waited to see what was going to happen. Daphne was glaring from far end of the room. She earlier warned all of Serpents not to cause a scandal. But she also said 'no alcohol,' so neither of them was going to stop.

"Shall we, Dragon?" Blaise tilted his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Do you even have to ask?" Draco grabbed Italian's shirt and pulled him down to bring their lips together. Zabini didn't need further encouragement. He cupped the blond's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. He took a risk with that, but wanted to try it for some time, so why not then and there.

Draco gasped when he felt Blaise's tongue dabbing on his lower lip, but he opened his mouth slightly without protest.

'Oh' thought young Malfoy, 'we haven't done this before.'

He let Blaise explore the inside of his mouth for a second before his own tongue joined the play.

"Get a room, you two!" someone from the crowd shouted and Draco was forced to pull from their kiss. He let out an irritated huff and glared at gathered teenagers. Blaise laughed quietly seeing that. He grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him the opposite direction from kitchen they've been going to.

"Come on, Dragon."

They didn't need to worry about people from outside of Slytherin at the party. If anyone said something about them kissing and guessing what they were leaving for, they would have to explain where have they seen that. And Blaise was sure that no one at this party who wasn't a Serpent wanted to announce that they went to a party organised by Slytherins.

But even knowing that they were safe from rumours, Zabini couldn't care less. He had a goal in his mind and he was going to achieve it. That was why he was taking Draco to their bedroom.

The moment the door closed behind them, he had blond boy pinned to the wall behind him and his lips on Draco's. He was kissing him again and moving his tongue inside Malfoy's mouth. He could feel the hardness in Draco's pants and the matching one in his.

"Let me-" Italian was reaching for the blond's belt.

"Only if you let me return the favour," smirked Draco.

"Do you even have to ask?" Blaise quoted his boyfriend.

They brought their foreheads together breathing into each other's mouth. Draco gasped when Blaise's fingers touched him. With one hand caressing Draco's stomach to keep him in place, black boy was running his fingers slowly over his length. Malfoy felt amazing, Blaise was above him, around him, on him. He could feel his fingers inside his pants, touching him, teasing. Italian's lips, were dropping little kisses on Draco's neck and jaw while he worked on him.

It felt so good he almost couldn't focus on doing the same for Zabni. But he wouldn't just let his boyfriend give, he'll make him take from Draco too. He started with trying to get rid of obstacle in form of Blaise's belt and pants. Blaise took small step back, to help him, but that meant he stopped moving his hand and that caused small whine from the blond's mouth. But he composed himself and after a second he had one hand inside Blaise's boxers making him let out a quiet moan. He fisted Zabini's shirt in his other hand to bring Italian closer.

They found a rhythm and started moving their hands in unison, Draco's fingers on Blaise's matching the pressure and speed of the ones on him. The tension inside them was rising and rising to the point they were breathing frantically. They were kissing and moaning into each other's mouths in turns. While Blaise bend to kiss Draco's neck, Malfoy started to bite his boyfriend softly. And when it felt like they couldn't withstand this tension any longer, something inside them exploded.

They were breathing hard looking into each other's eyes. Draco's were the shade of cobalt in the dim light of the bedroom and Blaise's were almost black. They were both blushing even though it wasn't very noticeable on Blaise's face. They just stood there, letting the calm of the afterglow flow through them like a breeze.

"That was amazing." Draco was the first one to break the silence. His voice was low and lazy. "We should do it again soon."

"Just my thoughts, Dragon." Blaise placed a soft kiss on the blond's lips. "But now, we should go back to the party or Pansy won't let us live this down for the next ten years."

With sighs they pulled away from each other and tried to make themselves look presentable. When they were sure no one would suspect anything, they left the room and casually went down to the living room.

They received a knowing look from Theo the moment they walked in.

Second term started with fireworks. Harry Potter decided to take action and went to press. Draco had to admit he was a bit impressed. He didn't believe Potter would be smart enough to do this. But there it was, an interview written by Rita Skeeter and featured in _The Quibbler_.

To Malfoy and his gang's surprise, it was enough. People started to think. And they started to consider Potter seriously. Serpents weren't sure how to react. Some of them knew what it may mean if Dumbledore and the Ministry will start preparation against Voldemort. And some of those even considered doing something about it. But running campaign against Potter and the headmaster standing firmly behind him could be dangerous. Serpents wee in tough spot where they were the first ones to be accused of sympathising with Dark Lord. And while it couldn't be a bad thing in different circumstances, with Dumbledore around it could be a suicide. In the end they did nothing.

The secret classes continued, each grade was teaching the one below according to the same plan as before Christmas. Umbridge was still around to force her questionable views on the whole school.

But something was cracking. It was hard to see, but something changed around Potter, Draco could see that. Blaise teased him it was because he was always watching Potter and maybe he was right, but the true was, it could mean something. There was storm coming and Potter was in the eye of it. It was only the matter of time when it would happen.

With the O.W.L.s exams approaching, all students in the fifth year had to have a meeting about their career choices with the Head of their respective Houses. The Serpents had it easy with Snape, who knew them well and some of them even outside the school. Umbridge believed them to be good kids, so she didn't evaluate Potion Master as much as the rest of teachers.

One cold afternoon Draco had an appointed meeting. He left his friends in the Common room and went to Snape's office. It was a dark room in the dungeon, filled with various potions and mixtures on shelves. Malfoy tried to look around discreetly, but didn't notice anything out of order. There were rumours that Potter was often visiting this room, but Draco didn't see any sign of his presence.

"Uncle," he greeted the teacher. He always called him that when it was just the two of them. "You didn't visit this Christmas," he accused with grin.

"Draco." Snape gestured to a chair in front of the desk. " I was busy and I believe your father was too. After all, he has a big task on his shoulders."

"You know about his job?" Draco was surprised to hear that. Even Narcissa didn't want to say anything to him.

"I know what he was ordered to do, but not the way he's doing it. But, let's get back to the reason of this meeting, shall we? As you are aware, with your grades you can choose among many career choices. And with your family you don't need to worry about anything. Do you have any thoughts on how you see your future after Hogwarts?"

"Ah, yes. There is one thing I'm interested in," confessed the Slytherin with now shy smile on his face. "And I'm fairly sure, I'll be able to go in that direction."

"Then do tell me, what is this? Then we could check what grades in which classes will you need for the next year." Snape was looking down on the papers in front of him.

"Healer. I'd like to become a healer," said the blond and Snape looked up at him.

The teacher's face was blank, but Draco could guess how surprised he was.

"A... healer? Is this what you want? And think this is right career choice for you? Why?" There was sincere wonder in Snape's voice.

"I'm not very good with healing spells. But I was worse and I'm working on it. Healing is the only one field I'm not exceeding. I want to change that." Draco explained like it was obvious. He tried not to show how amused he was by this reaction. The same was when he told Blaise about his plans.

"And you believe that it requires becoming an actual healer?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Not exactly. To be honest, I don't plan to work at all. My family is rich enough for me to never need to earn money." Draco waved his hand in a gesture saying it was that simple. "And I'm going to follow my father. That's what I really want. So why not try and achieve my little personal goal on the way there?"

"Well, I can't say it's a bad career choice. And if you have all details planned I'm not going to stop you. Here you have some information about recruitment at St. Mungo Hospital and about healer's job. You'll find there what classes you should attend on sixth year to be able to apply after graduation. I must warn you, you need high grades on exams."

"Thank you, uncle." Draco nodded and stood up.

"That would be all. Send Goyle to me, he's the last one for today and I'd like to finish before dinner."

"Yes, uncle. Good bye."

Draco left the office quickly, eager to read through the information and already planning his next two years at school.

"I really hoped you would be wrong this time." Blaise didn't even look from his Potion's book to look at the approaching Draco.

"That something was going to happen soon?" The blond just slumped on the sofa next to his boyfriend and looked outside the window. There was a couple of merepeople swimming by.

"Yes, that. I really hoped we'll just have to deal with the Toad this year, nothing else. But here we are with Dumbledore gone, Potter under observation and this," he pointed at silver letter 'I' pinned to Draco's robe.

"Ah, Inquisition Squad. I thought it might be funny, having power over all those Lions," smirked Malfoy.

"Potter won't leave it like that, you know that, right?" asked Zabini, because he couldn't help but worry what Boy Who Lived could have in store for his boyfriend, especially if Draco was going to abuse this new power.

"I so hope for that, Blay." Now Draco was grinning. "Where would be the fun otherwise?"

As days became warmer and longer as tension in the castle was growing. It was similar to waiting for a firework to explode. One could see it was going to happen, but stood too far for safety measures to prevent it.

The same thing was going on with Potter and his followers. He was restless for long time now and finally, one day he snapped.

Umbridge called the the Inquisition Squad to her office. Draco and other Slytherins answered immediately. She caught Weasley trying to deceive her and told them that Potter broke into her room. In the corridor they found the youngest Weasley and a Ravenclaw girl. When they were arresting them, Longbottom appeared and tried to rescue his fellow Gryffindor friend.

Inside the office they found Granger standing in the middle of the room. She turned around scared, but wasn't fast enough – Milly sized her and pinned to the wall. Potter was kneeling in front of the fireplace with head inside the green fire.

Umbrige pulled him forcefully and started interrogating. Draco paid attention to everything what was said and was shocked to see Granger break down and confess to Umbridge. He expected her to be more loyal.

'You can't count on mudblood after, can you?' he thought laughing at Potter's misery.

When Granger mentioned powerful weapon hidden in the Forbidden Forest, he knew he had to see it. If it was so great as granger made it so, maybe he could tell his father about that.

"I hope they will use it on you!" Granger was crying, shaking in fear and anger.

Draco thought it was a very good idea. He could easily see himself making the Toad run away with scream. It would be the most beautiful music he'd hear in his life. Some of his thought showed on his face, because Umbridge decided against bringing the Squad with her.

After she departed, Draco and rest of Serpents were left to watch captured students. The silence didn't last long. When Potter's followers were sure Umbridge have gone, they tried to get away. First, with pure strength they escaped form hold and then grabbed their wands.

Jinxes and hexes started flying around, destroying the whole room. Serpents fought hard, but they were losing. Soon, one after another Slytherins were unable to resist the assault any longer.

Draco was trying to hex the Ravenclaw girl from behind when the youngest Weasley hit him straight in the chest with a Bat-Bogey Hex. The blond crashed down from the force of the spell and before he even uttered a sound, there were tons of bats flying from his nose with deafening shriek.

Without thinking, Malfoy reached for the person closest to him, which was Crabbe.

"Take me to Blay!" He demanded. And to others he screamed: "Let's retreat! Retreat! Let the Toad deal with them later!"

Without looking back, Serpents tried run to their safe dungeons with angry Gryffindors on their tail.

The news about the battle in the Ministry reached Hogwarts by night, soon after everyone found out about Umbridge being lost somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

After Potter and his friends were back along with Dumbledore and some other strangers, the rumours started. Rumours about Voldemort attacking the Departament of Mysteries with Death Eaters. About Potter defending yet again the wizards' world. But the worst rumour, and the one causing the biggest emotions in the dungeons, was the one about those Death Eaters being arrested.

Blaise watched as Draco, Theo and Vince left the Common Room with Snape. They were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Italian stayed behind with Goyle and girls, but none of them was eager to talk. They didn't know what to feel. It was scary, knowing that Voldemort was out there, alive and preparing for another war. But just the same Dumbledore and his people were working on stopping him and that could be dangerous for Serpents who had parents or even whole family involved with the Dark Lord.

After almost an hour, boys returned. Crabbe was shaking, Nott had a blank face, but one could see the haunted look deep in his eyes. Draco was the worse. His normally pale skin was now almost grey. He looked like he was on verge of tears, but was to proud to let them fall.

Without saying anything, Zabini went to Malfoy and pulled him away from the rest. He took him to their dormitory and to bed. When they were laying on the top of the covers, Draco finally spoke.

"They have him. He was there. Fighting. On his orders. And now they have him." His voice was quiet and weak. "They arrested my dad, Blay." He turned his head toward Zabini.

Black boy said nothing, only held the blond's hand and watched him. After a moment Draco continued:

"He's going to face trial in next few days, but Dumbledore said that the outcome is predictable. They'll send him to Azkaban."

Saying that loud broke Malfoy. He moved closer to Blaise and put his head on Zabini's chest listening to his heartbeat. Blaise put his arms around Draco keeping him in place.

"Where you go, I go with you, Dragon." Zabini kissed the top of Draco's head. "No matter what is going to come, I'm with you. You decide where you want to take us."

"I don't know now. I want to join Death Eaters. I want to free my dad. I want to go and make sure my mum is all right. I want to hit Potter in his face. Or Dumbledore. I almost did, but Snape stopped me."

"That's fine. Let's start slowly, step by step. First, your mum. Write a letter and send it yet today. Then we'll think about hitting Potter. Dumbledore may be too hard, sorry." Blaise started rubbing circles on Draco's back. "About joining You Know Who, I have no idea how to go about that. But it might be a way to free your father. After all, your aunt escaped from there this year." He remembered Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Sounds like plan to me," Malfoy smiled weakly and got up to look for parchment and quill.

They said goodbyes on the Platform 9 and ¾. Draco hated to be separated from Blaise, but his mother had told him in her letter that they would have to talk about many things and even do something Blaise shouldn't witness.

Draco wanted to argue, they didn't have any secrets between them and also he didn't want Zabini to spend time with his mother. But as much as he'd love to have his boyfriend with him, he knew he shouldn't.

He wasn't worried about Blaise's reaction to what Draco might do – they promised each other. But the Dark Lord was another story. Narcissa pointed that he might not react positively to stranger's face now, when the war begins. Blaise could be forced to join Death Eaters. It would be safer for Italian to stay away.

Blaise wasn't happy, but he understood. Without complain he accepted their temporary parting.

When it came to say goodbye after Express Hogwarts arrived in London, both boys looked at each other for a moment and hugged. They were holding each other tightly, remembering the feeling of the other.

Year ago, when all of this started, they were merely an audience. Now they were about to jump head in the upcoming chaos.


End file.
